King Shark Pirates
by Ironx98
Summary: Leroy and Azrael set out from the West Blue with the goal of fame and fortune in mind. What they find is something much more. A world filled with adventure, friendship, pain, and sacrifice. Follow them as they sail the the seas and make their way around the One Piece world, building up their crew and going against anything that gets in their way.
1. Set Sail

On the island in the West blue known as the hometown of the Captain of the once famous Red Hair Pirates, a boy wipes his forehead as he hammers in the last nail into a ship.

"Whew finally finished" He said. Another boy half asleep on the deck looked up. He quickly sat up.

"Ready then let's set sail Azrael," He said. Azrael was fairly tall. He had a stocky build, which was natural since he was a shipwright. He wore black fingerless gloves. He had a dark skin color.

"Can you at least give me one day's rest Leroy? I did just finish building an entire ship. No help to you by the way" Azrael replied. Leroy was an inch shorter, and had a slightly lighter skin tone. He was leaner and nowhere near as muscular. They had the same black hair and where often assumed to be brothers. And Azrael always considered being the oldest due to the facial hair, which he was only by a few months however, they where both 19 currently.

"Sorry, I just can't wait to set sail" Leroy apologized with a smile

Azrael sighed "Then let's set sail, this ship will take us where ever we need to go" He said as he approached the helm.

The ship was a decent size it could easily hold a crew of fifteen comfortably. The bowsprit was jagged like a nose of a saw shark for that what it was representing. The front of the ship was painted to look like a face of a shark with its jaws wide open. The space between was painted pitch black, the teeth a menacing white. The body of the shark was a shade of blue looking almost gray. It was a two-mast ship. Both masts had a crows nest. The hull was painted the same type of blue. There where four anchors one in each corner of the ship. This allowed for a complete and sudden stop if needed. The individual anchors themselves were light and in total weighed about as much as two normal anchors. The ship carried two cannons below the main deck on the right and left sides that could roll from front to back along a track. On the same deck were the cabins, though most where under construction, to allow for easy changes to be made for any crewmembers that will join. The only rooms that were finished were Leroy's and Azrael's. On the top deck was the kitchen towards the back. Towards the front by the helm stood Leroy and Azrael.

"So we're really leaving this place" Azrael started with a sigh.

"Yeah my parents gave me their blessing" Leroy said

"And I visited my Grandmother's grave" Azrael replied.

"There's just one last thing to do…" Leroy started before a war horn was blown. Pirates began to board the ship coming from the sides.

"Hold them off I have to get something" Azrael said as he took off in a mad dash towards the kitchen.

It was Leroy's turn to sigh now as he took out his brass knuckles. He punched one that was climbing onto the deck, he heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking as the pirate reeled back and fell in the water.

Most where on the deck now looking around for an enemy. The crew was relatively small only about 25 or so, well 24 now. Leroy looked around him, he and Azrael could make light work of them. One charged at him along the side of the ship with his sword raised high. Leroy roundhouse kicked him when he got close enough causing him to go flying over the side. Leroy charged into the fray clotheslining the first enemies he made contact with. He brought them down as he ran forward into a crouch. Leroy followed with a jumping uppercut into the person in front of him backed by a roundhouse kick. The rest of the pirates were now a bit weary as they approached him. They just about surrounded him. Leroy begun to seize them up, not many had swords and even fewer pistols. Most were planning to fight fist-a-cuff and that would cost them.

Leroy made the first strike on the closest enemy, kneeing them with his right knee in the stomach. They keeled over stumbling back. He sprang up with his left leg into a roundhouse with his right, knocking the guy out and moving him aside. Leroy charged forward bringing his fist into two enemy's guts, knocking them unconscious. Leroy turned around to see a sword coming down on him, there wasn't enough time to dodge. He threw up his palm to block. The sword made contact but there was no blood. The palm grip of his brass knuckles blocked the attack.

"You know I would be so mad if that had cut me" Leroy said with a smirk before punching the guy in the face. Leroy once again heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking. The guy lied on the floor unconscious blood gushing from his nose. A gun went off splintering the deck to the left of him. Leroy took off to the right, he was outside the circle now, using the other pirates as shields. And it was working pretty effectively, a few more shots were fired at him, while he was running and at least two of their own crew got hit. God, these guys are dumb Leroy thought.

"You know Azrael is going to be mad if you continue to ruin the ship…" Leroy started. As if on cue Azrael came out of the kitchen charging, wielding a war hammer. It looked pretty heavy as Azrael held it with two hands. It was three quarters the seize of Azrael. The front was a simple hammerhead, while the back was a spike. Azrael clobbered the closest one. Blood went flying from the guy's mouth. Splattering on the deck.

"Now I have to clean that up," Azrael said pissed

There were thirteen pirates left on deck now. Azrael took out two more on his way to Leroy. Five of them surrounded him, all of which were wielding swords. They closed in on him wearily.

"Well it looks like you got me" Azrael said with a grin. He waited patiently with his hammer resting on his shoulder. He looked around him as they enclosed on him.

When they got close enough he planted one foot firmly and took one step forward swinging his hammer. He followed the momentum of his hammer and he began to spin.

"Hammer Cycle" He yelled as he spun in a circle a few times taking out all the enemies. All of which went flying backwards landing on the deck unconscious.

Leroy ran up to Azrael "Show off" He stated.

"Well it's not my fault you didn't come up with a name for your attacks" Azrael replied. Their conversation was ended by the sound of two pistols going off. A massive figure towering over Azrael and Leroy and the six remaining pirates. He walked on the gangplank.

"I'm the captain of the Dual Pistol Pirates" He said lowering his guns. "I'm seizing this ship from you two youngling, so get off or be killed" He yelled.

"Well Azrael I think it's time to cut this down a seize" Leroy said

"I think your right Leroy" Azrael replied.

Leroy ran forward with a burst of speed running quickly past the remaining six heading straight for the captain. Shots began to be fired at him. But they all missed mostly because they were bad shots. Azrael started to make his way towards the captain also. He blocked shots aimed for his torso and face with his hammer, and took out the remaining pirates as he advanced. Leroy was upon the captain now, he jumped up delivering two quick jabs to his gut. Leroy followed with a roundhouse kick to the guy's shin. Breaking his shin bone. The captain let out a scream of agony. Leroy low swept him causing him to stumble back.

"Azrael now" Leroy called out as he interlocked his fingers creating a foothold. Azrael had already taken care of the remaining pirates and was on his way. He stepped in Leroy's hand, and was boosted into the air. His hammer arched behind his back. He saw the terrified expression on the guy's face.

"Get off our ship." Azrael yelled "Impact Hammer" Azrael brought the hammer over his head with all his strength.

"Dude I think you killed him" Leroy stated as he and Azrael looked down at the captain lying on the deck.

"No I just cracked his skull" Azrael replied

"Well anyways lets' get this mess cleaned up. And by the way you should have been able to jump that high without my help" Leroy said.

"Well I have a heavy hammer" Azrael retorted.

"That's no excuse"

A half an hour later all the unconscious bodies were piled on the dock. The deck was cleaned and the sails were unfolded. The gangplank was up and the ship's anchors also.

"Let's set sail." Leroy shouted as wind caught the sails and they were off.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading my first chapter feel free to leave a review. The story kinda takes place in the One Piece world just a few things are different such as the marines sphere of influence. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	2. Marooned

The rain poured heavily upon the deck. Leroy and Azrael hurried as the folded and corrected the sails.

"We have to get out of this storm," Azrael shouted.

"I think I see the eye of the storm ahead" Leroy shouted back. Azrael ran to the helm and steered the ship in the direction of the area Leroy was talking about. Leroy continued to work the sails. About fifteen minutes later they were there. There was no wind and the water was completely still.

Leroy lied on the deck completely exhausted looking up at the sun. Azrael stepped into his view.

"Umm… Leroy doesn't the waters seem to calm and there's no wind." Azrael pointed out. Leroy sat up and looked around him. He looked at the sails they were completely still.

"But no we couldn't have…" Leroy began

"I think we did… we sailed straight into the calm belt" Azrael stated.

"Ok let's not panic we couldn't have gone too far in, right? Let's just row back. You did build oars in right?" Leroy asked

"Yes I did, but I can't even see the storm any more. I think were pretty far in" Azrael replied "But I think I see an island not to far off" Leroy got off the floor now and looked to where Azrael was pointed.

"Ok here's the plan we cut loose the back anchors as we begin to row. If any sea kings come near us we try to drop the front anchors on them as we cut them loose. And hopefully we make it to the island relatively unharmed." Leroy explained

"Ok that sounds like a decent plan, just one question how do we execute it? I mean there's only two of us and it takes at least two people to row the ship forward. How are we suppose to look out for sea kings and also cut loose the anchors, all while rowing?" Azreal pointed out

"I see… you bring up a good point. New plan we cut loose all four anchors and row for our lives. Hoping we make it there safely" Leroy said with a smile.

Azrael shrugged "Sure let's go for it" He stated. Both him and Leroy took off towards the front of the ship. Leroy got to his anchor first and immediately began to cut it loose. Azrael got to his anchor a few seconds later and did the same thing. A splash could be heard as Leroy finished. He began to run towards the back of the ship. Another splash was heard. As Leroy finished cutting loose his second anchor he saw something approaching in the water.

"Azrael let's hurry it up" He shouted as he hurried below deck. Azrael was right behind him. Azrael pointed out the oar on the right side to Leroy when they both got below deck.

"Damn these are enormous" Leroy stated

"Yeah well it's a big ship. Let's get to rowing." Azrael replied before disappearing to the left side of the ship. Leroy took the oar off it's hook with much difficulty.

"You ready?" Azrael called from the other side.

"Yeah" Leroy yelled back "Please don't let me be the cause of our deaths" Leroy whispered to himself. He placed the oar through the gap in the ship, and placed it gently into the water. He saw something coming to the surface.

"I think we've got company, let's go" Leroy shouted out as he begun to row. The ship began to move slightly. Something crashed into the ship from behind pushing it further. Leroy and Azrael picked up the pace now. Rowing frantically for their lives. Things crashed into the ship from all directions. Sending it a bit off course. On Leroy's side a Sea King jumped out the water trying to take a bite at the side of the ship.

"Leroy one just took a huge bite of my oar" Azrael shouted.

"Fire the cannon at it" Leroy yelled back. Azrael began to prepare the cannon. A few seconds later the banging stopped.

"Leroy I think they went away" Azrael stated while holding a cannon ball

"Yeah I think your right" Leroy began. The ship came to a abrupt stop. Everything tilting to the right. Azrael stumbled slamming into one of the cabins and dropping the cannon ball. It went rolling down the ship. Leroy leaned against the wall and sighed.

"We're alive" He said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah let's check how much damage the ship took" Azrael said as he made his way to Leroy. He held out a hand to help him up. Leroy took it and they began to make their way to the top deck.

The light shined in Leroy's eyes as he came above deck. He instantly realized why the ship was slanted, they had crashed on the right side of the island. The ship looked terrible. The sails were ripped, the mass splintered. The bowsprit broken. The left side of the ship facing the island was scraped, from the hard landing the ship made. While as the right side was dented and water leaking in from where the sea king attacked it.

"I'm glad we didn't put up our jolly roger yet. It would have gotten destroyed. This is going to be a lot of work." Azrael stated just by taking one glance. Leroy climbed up the left side of the ship.

"Well at least there's some woods near by, and I think I see some smoke rising. Might be a village near by" Leroy said

"Well let's go check that out" Azrael said. Picking up a folded ladder he threw it over the ship and began to climb down the ship. Leroy folioed suit. There was a small splash as each of them hopped off the ladder. The sand was soft.

"We can either follow the shore till we get to the village or go through the woods" Azrael stated, as he slug his hammer over his shoulder. He didn't know why he bothered to ask he knew what Leroy's answer was going to be. Leroy thought about it for a second.

"Through the woods" Leroy said at last. Azrael sighed as the made their way into the woods.

As soon as they entered the woods it seemed the sunlight disappeared. It was noticeably darker, little rays of sunlight shun through the canopy. Leroy and Azrael followed this path of rays. Leroy had taken out his brass knuckles at this point and Azrael held closely to his hammer.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea" Leroy started

"You think?" Azrael complained

"These woods are dense feels like we've been going in circles" Leroy began. An arrow whizzed by Leroy and Azrael were on edge now. "Who's there?" Leroy called out. Looking frantically through the trees. Leroy and Azrael stood back to back now, as they continued to move forward. They reached a clearing.

"We need to get out of these woods" Azrael stated. Another arrow flew by Leroy's face. Leroy barely managed to dodge it and Azrael's arm got brushed, leaving a small cut on his arm.

"You ok?" Leroy asked

"I'll be fine" Azrael replied. "But I feel kinda light headed" he said a few seconds later. A small hissing sound was heard.

"What was that?" Leroy said turning around. From where the arrow landed in the ground a gas was emitting.

"I don't feel so good" Azrael said before dropping his hammer, then dropping to the floor unconscious. Leroy knelt to the ground to see if Azrael was ok. He took the arrow out of the ground. The arrow was not emitting a gas but rather the grass that covered the ground.

"What the…" was all Leroy was able to get out, before his vision went blurry, the world began to spin and it all blacked out.

Leroy woke up suddenly. There was some type of leaf on his head that he immediately peeled off. He looked around him. He was in some kind of tent. He had been lying on a mat. To the right of him was his brass knuckles. To the left was another mat and next to that was Azrael's hammer. Azrael was no where to be seen. Leroy was about to grab his knuckles when he heard Azrael's laugh. Leroy walked out the tent cautiously. Azrael was sitting on a log talking to some man dressed in a tunic.

"Oh I see your friend is up" The man said to Azrael as he stood. "My name in Phillip, your friend was telling me how you guys got here" He said to Leroy as he extended his hand. Leroy took it. They shook hands.

"I deeply apologize for what we did to you in the woods. It is a very dangerous area and we had to get you out of there as soon as possible, as well as we had to sneak you into the village" Phillip started "You see our chief was taken by a group of pirates that crashed on this island. They say they'll kill her if we do anything. They are held up at the temple, they have been there for over twenty moons now. I beg of you please help us" Phillip said as he got on his hands and knees bowing.

Leroy looked around the village. It was a small area a few tents and some structures that resembled houses. There was a fire at the center of the village. Leroy smiled

"Nice village you got here. We'd be glad to help."

"Ahem, Leroy can I talk to you for a second" Azrael said as he got off the log and pulled Leroy back into the tent. "What's the purpose of helping them? Can we even trust them? I mean they kinda kidnapped us and now asking us for help. What's the worse they could do if we refuse? If they can't even save their chief they obviously can't be too tough"

"Well I mean there's no reason not to help. We crashed on this island maybe it's destiny" Leroy told him in response

Azrael sighed "There's just no arguing with you is there" Leroy smiled, as he left the tent.

"So where do we need to go" He asked

* * *

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	3. Sabertooth?

Phillip stood up "Thank you so much" he started "Octavius come here" He called out. A kid a bit younger than Leroy and Azrael appeared. He had a small scar on his chin, and a larger scar on his cheek it almost looked like a hole. He wore a tunic and pants like the rest of the males in the village. He was just taller than Leroy but shorter than Azrael. He carried a quiver full of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand.

"This is Octavius, he's the best archer in the village and he knows the woods inside and out. He'll guide you to the temple through the woods. Since we can't have you go there through the main path since they'll know you came from our village if you did" Phillip explained

"Ok got it. You ready, Azrael?" Leroy shouted out

"Yeah let me just getting my hammer" Azrael called back from inside the tent.

"So Octavius are you the one who made that shot in the woods?" Leroy asked. Octavius nodded looking away from Leroy. "Hmm nice shot" Leroy said

"Got it" Azrael said coming out the tent with his hammer slung over his back.

"Well let's go, lead the way Octavius" Leroy said. Octavius nodded. He started towards the woods. Leroy and Azrael followed "He doesn't talk much" Leroy whispered to Azrael. Azrael shrugged.

Octavius led the way into the woods "These woods are filled with creatures that can easily kill humans. So watch your back" Octavius spoke softly.

"Good to know" Leroy said. He looked at Azrael. Azrael now had his hammer out and was looking around. A shadow passed over the group.

"We're being hunted" Octavius spoke suddenly coming to a stop. He drew an arrow and notched it in his bow. A hissing of a snake was heard.

"It's just a snake I think we can relax" Leroy started. A giant snake jumped out of the trees aiming for Azrael. It was a about 13ft long and a foot tall. Azrael threw up his hammer as a shield it bounced off slithering quickly back into the brush.

"That thing was ginormous" Leroy exclaimed.

"Watch out it will be coming back" Octavius said quietly. Leroy nodded. It leaped out again aiming for Leroy's head. Leroy roll dodged out of the way. It missed and it's fangs connected with a tree, it snapped the tree in half as it chomped down. The venom from it's fangs continued to spread through the tree, as it darted off again

"It's venom is almost like acid" Octavius stated softly.

"Don't you think you should have told us that sooner" Leroy started "Anything else we should know?" It jumped out of the trees again aiming for Azrael, this time he saw it coming he side stepped and swung his hammer forward connecting with it's head sending it back into the trees.

"I think I got it, let's keep moving so we can get out of here" Azrael said

"No, it's entire body is armored, it won't die from an impact hit like that." Octavius began. He spun around suddenly taking a knee he released his arrow upward into the trees. Leroy and Azrael looked up at the end of the arrow was the snake it's mouth wide open an arrow in between it's fangs pinned to the tree.

"Wow nice shot" Leroy said stunned. Octavius nodded, as he began to walk off again leading the way. A few minutes later they where outside the woods, the temple was in front of them. A jolly roger was placed across the center of the temple. It was a skull with two fangs on the side and a sword straight through the middle.

Octavius nodded at the temple "Good luck" was all he said before walking back into the woods.

"Wait your just going to leave us what if we need help" Leroy called out. No response. He sighed.

"You ready?" Leroy asked Azrael.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Azrael replied.

Leroy and Azrael stared at the temple it was massive. There were large steps each almost like an individual platform, leading to the top. Leroy and Azrael approached the temple. There were two guards sleeping by a nearby tree.

"Wow this is going to be really easy" Leroy commented as they made their way up the steps. After a few minutes they had reached the top. The Jolly Roger was tied between two columns. Leroy cut it down.

"Watch this it's going to be really funny" Leroy said as they walked in. All Azrael could do was sigh.

"Hey is anybody missing a Jolly Roger?" Leroy asked once they entered the temple. About ten heads turned towards them including one guy who was sitting on a throne that didn't match with the décor of the temple and a woman who wore a tunic like the people in the village.

"Get them," The one on the throne yelled out after a few seconds of silence. The pirates sprung into action each of them had a sword. Some had rapiers others cutlass or sabers.

"I'll get the chief you handle the rest of them," Leroy said as he dropped the flag and darted towards the throne. The guy on the throne realized what was happening and grabbed the chief.

"Let's go," he shouted as he pulled her by the arm and lead her down the stairs.

Leroy dodged as swords where swung at him as he made his way towards the stairs. Azrael also made his way towards the stairs blocking and dodging swords being swung at him as well as delivering back deadly blows.

Leroy made it past the commotion as the pirates realized they were not able to hit him and began to gang up on Azrael. Leroy rushed down the stairs as he turned the corner to get to the hallway he saw a line of four pirates all with rifles pointed at him. He quickly dipped back around the corner as all the rifles went off. At least one continued to go off aiming at the corner where Leroy was hiding behind constantly chipping off pieces of the wall.

Leroy was pinned down he took out his brass knuckles putting them on. He peeped around the corner quickly, they were starting to move closer. A few steps later he rolled forward, then as he got up he was right under them. Leroy raised his arm pushing up their rifles. Leroy punched the middle one in the gut causing him to drop his gun and fall back. Leroy then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick slamming the remaining three into the wall.

Leroy sighed as he looked at the unconscious pile of pirates against the wall. He took off down the hallway till he reached outside. Leroy realized instantly once he got outside he had fallen into another trap, he was surrounded.

There was a muscular man also in the center of the circle that Leroy was surrounded by.

"I am Abe, the co-captain of the Saber pirates" his voice boomed "What business do you have with us?"

"Oh you know we were just passing through the neighborhood and we decided we should kick your ass" Leroy said smugly.

"I think they were hired by the village to get back their chief" The guy who was originally in the throne room with the chief said. He had the chief's arm twisted behind her and they were both outside of the circle that entrapped Leroy. The circle consisted of six more pirates.

"Hmm… why help the village? Why not join us? You are trapped on this island like us why not live large like pirates should child" Abe said

"This is a life a pirate should have? What happened to the Grandline, the need for adventure, the ultimate treasure the One Piece" Leroy stated

"The One Piece" Abe laughed, "You'll never make to the Grandline, let alone the new world. And you still believe in such fairy tails as the One Piece. Who are you?"

"I'm Leroy and I'm the captain of the King Shark Pirates. And yeah we do believe in such fairy tails isn't that right Azrael?" Leroy said with a smile

"Yeah I guess that's right" Azrael said. All heads besides Leroy's turned towards the temple. Leaning against the wall was Azrael with his hammer. "You've got some real tough bastards in your crew some of them refused to stay down. Don't worry though I made sure they did" Azrael stated

Abe was enraged now "You think you can take on a man worth 10,000,000 beli" Abe shouted.

"Wow they give a bounty to anyone these days. Azrael cover my back" Leroy said as he jumped into action.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	4. Shots Fired

Leroy started with a roundhouse kick aimed for Abe's jaw. Abe threw up his arms in defense easily blocking it. Leroy spun off the block into a front kick catching Abe in the face causing Abe to stumble back. Leroy tried to go for a simple jab combo but once again was blocked.

It was Abe's turn to be on the offensive now. He threw out quick jabs. Leroy was surprised by the speed of the attacks but managed to dodge them. He back flipped a safe distance away. He saw Azrael dealing with the other six pirates by himself and Leroy turned his attention back to Abe.

"10,000,000 beli, not too shabby, but nowhere close to my level" Leroy said with a smirk.

Abe charged at him throwing two quick punches. Leroy knew if Abe where to get a solid punch on him he would be finished. Leroy dodged then went for a low sweep, which Abe jumped back to avoid. Leroy took off running around Abe. He landed two quick jabs on Abe's side that caused Abe to flinch, before quickly turning around to block Leroy's hook kick. Leroy jumped up hitting Abe with a drop kick. It was blocked but caused Abe to stumble back. Leroy using the momentum landed on his hands in a partial backflip. Leroy rolled back then sprinted forward, he rammed into Abe causing Abe to fall back on the ground. Leroy jumped over him and tried to land both his feet into Abe's face. Abe rolled over barely dodging. Abe got up spitting on the floor.

"I tried to play fair with you kid but you forced me to resort to my trump card" Abe said. As if on queue he was thrown a sword still in it's sheath. He slug it over his back and unsheathed the weapon. It was a massive blade. It was jagged and saw-like on one side and dull on the other, the middle a straight surface. It looked like the blade had seen better days.

"This blade is called the Shredder named after the amount of people it's shredded and hacked into oblivion. Prepare to become another on of it's victims" Abe shouted. Leroy smiled. 'Swordplay' he thought 'it leaves way more opening than hand-to-hand combat. True it was way more dangerous for him but he could benefit from it also'.

Abe took a stance. He held the sword with his right hand facing downward, the jagged side facing away from his body. He place two fingers from his left hand on the straight surface of the blade. He rushed forward at Leroy. As he ran forward he bent over but the same relative stance remained. The blade was under his right arm held up by the two fingers. Abe stopped suddenly in front of Leroy, his right foot planted in the ground.

"Saber-tooth" Abe said. He swung his blade forward. Leroy jumped backward narrowly avoiding the reach of the blade. Using the momentum of the swing Abe spun forward. When his back was to Leroy he delivered a back kick almost catching Leroy off guard. Leroy threw up his arms to shield. The force of the kick caused Leroy to slide back, much to his surprise. Leroy looked at Abe now Leroy's arms still up.

Abe was standing tall his sword rested on the ground in the dirt. The jagged edge facing Leroy. Abe rushed at him again, dragging the blade in the dirt behind him.

"Saber-Strike" Abe yelled as he got close to sticking distance. He threw his blade up causing dirt and dust to be brought up blinding Leroy. Leroy listened to the blade whoosh by him, the step taken forward, the slight spin of the blade in the air as it was quickly caught again. Leroy jumped back as the blade was brought down over his head. Leroy was able to see again as he jumped out of the dust cloud.

"Saber-lunge" Abe called out. As he took a step forward bringing his blade in clutching the handle with both hands, he then thrust outward, Leroy side stepped avoiding the attack. Leroy then brought his elbow forward and upward connecting with Abe's face. Abe stumbled back releasing his right hand from the blade leaving his chest exposed. Leroy delivered two clean punches to his chest, then brought his leg up as he deliver a axe kick knocking Abe out.

"10,000,000 beli my ass. I barely even tried. I swear when I get my bounty it better be so high. Like 500,000,000 beli high" Leroy said kicking dirt on top of Abe as he complained to himself.

Leroy sighed as he looked around, all the other pirates where taken care of except the one with the Chief. The pirate had his pistol pointed at the Chief's head, using her as a human shield and a hostage. Leroy tuned his attention towards him as Azrael ran up next to Leroy.

"I took care of the rest of them just one left" Azrael scowled

"Take one step forward and I'll shot" The pirate yelled out.

"Look I don't want to kill you" Leroy said. "Just drop your gun it's all over"

"And we didn't want no trouble. Why did you attack us? Everything was going fine we had a mansion to ourselves and no one could touch us. Those people in the village feared us gave us anything we wanted as long as we didn't kill their precious chief. Yeah it wasn't what me and my brother planned when we set sail to start our lives as pirates, but it's better than what probably would happened to us. Ain't no pirate from the blues making it to the Grandline, most of us end up dead. The sea isn't a place of hopes and dreams any more boys and you gotta make due with what you got." The pirate told them

"You don't have to kill her I'm sure…" Azrael started.

"It seems you kids don't understand. Your much stronger than me so I guess that's why, but I can see the end of the road when it's near, and if I can drag one more soul down with me to Davy Jones Locker I will" He said with a smile. The chief began to tear up.

Leroy heard the sound of the safety disengaging. Leroy reached behind him grabbing the pistol that was behind his shirt he disengaged the safety as he brought it forward his hand on the trigger. Azrael ran forward trying to stop him. A shot rang out thought the forest, causing birds to fly away.

* * *

 _Sorry this chapter is kinda short I was trying my best to beef it up a bit but I wanted to end on the cliff hanger. And at the same time I didn't want to add in mindless dialogue. Anyways thanks for reading please feel free to leave a review or a PM me a character or devil fruit idea. See you next time_


	5. A New Member

Smoke rose from the barrel of the pistol. The last pirate fell

"Bang" Leroy said. The chief dropped to her knees crying into her palms. Azrael rushed to her side, kneeling next to her.

"I can't believe I actually made that shot" Leroy exclaimed. He had his hands on his knees. He dropped the pistol.

"Where did you even get that pistol?" Azrael asked

"Dual pistol pirates remember them. I took it as a trophy. Speaking of which… I need your help getting this guy's sword back to the ship" Leroy replied with as grin.

Azrael shook his head "Hey… Leroy come look at this" Leroy came over he looked at the pirate lying on the ground. He had an arrow pierced through his eye. Leroy and Azrael looked around trying to find the shooter, there was no one around.

The chief whipped the tears out of her eyes before standing up. Azrael stood with her. "Thank you for coming to my rescue. There is only one person in my village who can make a shot like that" She commented

"Yeah I think we know who it is too and now I really want him for my crew. Anyways time to head back to the village" Leroy stated.

The sun was setting as they walked back into the village. Azrael was carrying the sword over his shoulder and his hammer on his back. As walked into the village everyone cheered for them.

"Thank you everyone, we really didn't do much. Those pirates won't cause you trouble any more. We left them all unconscious scattered around the temple. You should go retrieve them." Leroy told them.

"Alright men go round up those pirates," Phillip instructed. About five men started heading for the temple "Thank you once again," He said as he headed off with the rest of the men.

"Thank you. I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Chief Katlin of the Flame village. There must be some way we can repay you for selfless act." She asked

"Well now that you mention it…" Leroy started before getting jabbed in the side by Azrael's elbow.

"Well really we just need to repair our ship and find some way to get off this island. No offense… oh and get pass the sea kings." Azrael told her.

"Hmm…" The chief pondered for a moment. "Well those pirates shipped crashed on the other side of the island, maybe you could use that to help with your repairs. As for the sea king problem Octavius might be able to help you with that. You see he has a special relationship with them." She explained

"Wait so you mean he can talk with Sea Kings?" Leroy asked in surprise.

Katlin suppressed a laugh "No not quite. What happened is that a young sea king got washed ashore one day and Octavius took care of it. So the sea kings around here respect him." Katlin told them "Speaking of Octavius I don't see him around the village it's possible he never came back.

"Don't worry we'll find him" Leroy stated "Azrael you go down and see what you can harvest from the their ship. I'll try to find Octavius."

"My men will show you the way and help you with whatever you need" Katlin said. About three men answered her call.

Azrael nodded "Lead the way" He said and was off.

Leroy stood at the exit of the village "Now where would this kid be" He thought for a second "Aww damn it!" Leroy shouted as he took off heading towards the temple.

Leroy arrived at the front of the temple to find Octavius tying up two pirates.

"I see you took care off them." Leroy stated

"Yeah since you guys forgot about them," Octavius muttered

Leroy scratched the back of his head "Yeah sorry about that these are the two who where sleeping when we first came in right?" Leroy asked. Octavius nodded without a word.

"So… pretty impressive shot you made. Where were you positioned?" Leroy continued. Octavius pointed to a cliff looking over the temple it was a distance off.

"You guys… are pirates right?" He asked

"Yeah…" Leroy started wondering where the kid was going with this.

"Then what makes you different from these guys?" Octavius questioned. "Why should I trust you?"

Leroy pondered for a moment "Nothing really makes us different, if you really think about it. They had a dream and pursued it by becoming pirates, same thing I'm doing. But if I had to say it's those dreams that make us different, and how far we are willing to go to make those dreams reality." Leroy crouched down. "They thought their dreams where impossibilities so they settled for what they could get. Azrael and me would never do that. We would never give up on our dreams"

"And what is that?" Octavius wondered.

"You ever heard of the Grand Line?" Leroy said in reply

Octavius shook his head no. "That's my goal. At least one of them, I want to conquer the Grand Line. Become famous and known in the world." Leroy stood up. "And I want you to be apart of my crew." He stated

"Me why?" Octavius asked

"Because you're a really good shot. Plus I heard you could help us get off of this island" Leroy started "Heard about your special connection with the sea kings"

"I see" Octavius sighed

"So how about it?" Leroy asked

Octavius shrugged "I always wanted to get off this island see the rest of the world. Never had a reason to leave though."

Leroy smiled "How old are you?"

"Seventeen" he responded

"Got any family?" Leroy asked. Octavius shook his head no.

"Well beside the village" He muttered. Leroy nodded.

"Well then welcome to the King Shark Pirates. I'm your captain Leroy. Whatever I say goes" Leroy said extending his hand. Octavius took it.

"So what are you going to do about these guys" Leroy asked referring to the pirates Octavius finished tying up.

"Well the men from the village will find them soon and take them with the rest of the pirates they gathered they all probably be dead by weeks end, from the torture that will be inflicted upon them for the injustices they did to the village."

Leroy nodded. He made a mental note not to anger Octavius. "Let's head back to the village." By time the got back it was nightfall. A feast was taking place. Azrael sat among the villagers telling stories of his and Leroy's childhood. Leroy sat next to him.

"Can you not no one need to know that" He said nudging his friend in the side "So how does it look?" Leroy asked

"Well the damage to The Sabertooth pirates ship was much worse than ours. I would say we got extremely lucky in comparison, but then again it looked like their ship was poorly built. As from materials we can get from it, there's little to savage, I'll be able to do some patch work but truly not the ideal circumstances. I'm going to have some of the men from the village help me, as soon as the sun rises. We should be out of here by noon provided you found a way to get past the sea kings and off the calm belt" Azrael told him.

Leroy pointed to Octavius "Yeah got that covered…" Leroy started he was cut off by the sounds of drums.

"Leroy and Azrael" Katlin spoke "On the behalf of my village and of myself. We would like to say thank for coming to us in our time of need. And for that we would like to present you with one of the village's rare treasures." A small chest was brought forward. It was handed to Katlin and presented to Leroy. He took it. Thanking her.

"Now my people let us hold a feast for our heroes" Katlin said to the village. There was a massive shout of agreement. And the party began. Leroy snuck off into a tent as soon as no one was paying attention to him. He bumped into Octavius.

"Oh hey… feast not your thing?" Leroy asked Octavius nodded

"How about you? This is being thrown for you. You know." He stated. Leroy nodded.

"Trust me I love to party just more of a fan of smaller groups where I know everyone. Plus it's just been a long day." Leroy said. The chest that was given to him was tucked under his arm. "Even more importantly I wanted to see what was in this. You want to check it out?" Leroy asked.

"Sure I'm not doing anything anyway." They both sat down in the tent across from each other. Leroy laid the chest down between them he opened the lid. He gasped as he saw what it was. Octavius sighed.

"Oh I thought they gave you something cool. That's one of our lamest treasures. It's just a fruit that never spoils" Octavius told him.

"No, it's a Devil Fruit" Leroy said with a grin. In the chest was a reddish orange fruit. It looked like a mango. The skin swirled inward to the center.

"A what?" Octavius asked

"That's right you guys are secluded from the rest of the world. Well you see a devil fruit is a fruit that gives you powers in exchange for your ability to swim. Or more accurately be in contact with seawater. You drown if you're in the ocean just sink straight to the bottom and you become weak when in contact with seawater." Leroy explained

"So why would you want these powers?" Octavius asked

"Well the powers range in type and can tremendously improve combat ability. There are three types of Devil Fruits. Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Paramecia gives you weird and random powers ranging infinitely in power. It's kinda hard to explain just know it's the least rare. Zoan types give you the powers and abilities of an animal. As well as the ability to turn into that animal. Certain versions are super rare. Logia is the most rare. It gives you the ability to turn into an element. These are known as being the most powerful because they are in a sense intangible" Leroy told him

"So which type is that?" Octavius asked.

"I can't know until I eat it" Leroy stated. Azrael walked in.

"Whoa is that a devil fruit or am I just really tired" He asked

"No, it is. I'm going to eat it" Leroy stated.

"Are you sure, you know once you do you lose you ability to swim forever" Azrael warned

"Yeah I know" Leroy replied

"Why don't you both eat it and get the weird power?" Octavius asked

"Only one person can have the ability at a time. Well that's enough debating. Down the hatch" Leroy said before taking a bite off the fruit.

* * *

 _Leroy gets his devil fruit. I knew what this devil fruit was going to be before I even knew the main character. So this is a pretty cool moment for me. Anyways thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	6. The Devil's Powers

"How does it taste?" Azrael asked

"Terrible" Leroy replied

"I mean we're so lucky to find a devil fruit out here. It's so hard to get devil fruits now a day with the Marine monopolizing them. So what did you get?" Azrael asked

"Zoan type" Leroy said as he felt the power course through him. "It's pretty rare"

"So what is it?" Azrael prodded.

"It's a secret, let's just say it's pretty powerful and it will definitely help us on our journey" Leroy responded.

"It's a secret he says. Whatever man, just don't expect me to pull you out the water when you drown. I'm going to sleep I have work to do in the morning. Welcome to the crew Octavius" Azrael said before making a bed in the corner of the tent.

Leroy smiled "Well we should get to bed too we probably have to help him tomorrow" Leroy said before lying down he bid Octavius good night as he left.

Leroy woke to the light streaming into the tent from the opening. He sat up. He wondered what time of day it was. He looked in the corner where Azrael went to sleep he was gone. He figured he had already started on the repairs.

Leroy left the tent in the middle of the village was a giant pot over the fire. In it was some sort of meat stew. It seems the leftovers from the feast yesterday where being used as ingredients. Leroy served himself a bowl, and took a seat near the fire. As he ate Phillip approached him. There was blood on the side of his cheek. Leroy decided not to comment.

"Your friend rose as soon as the sun did. He went to your ship he took a couple of men from the village to help him. Octavius came back from there not too long ago. I hear he will be joining you on your journey." Leroy nodded in response his mouth filled with food. "Please take care of him. Though he is not my son, he is the son of the village we all care for him and we hope you will do the same" Phillip stared into Leroy's eyes. Leroy swallowed his food.

"I will, now I must be going" Leroy said as he stood. "I'm going to go get Octavius, where is he?" Phillip pointed him off in the direction of Octavius' tent.

Leroy opened the flap to the tent. Octavius was packing. "Hey you almost done I think we might be ready to set sail soon"

"Yeah I'm just finishing packing my supplies." Octavius stood picking up his bag he threw it over his shoulder. "Ready" He stated

"Ok lead the way," Leroy said following him to the ship. The trip was short and silent. They had walked through the woods but no creatures had attacked them. They had reached the ship it looked fixed. Azrael was on deck giving instructions to the men of the village as they helped with repairs.

"Hey Azrael are we ready to head out?" Leroy called from the beach. Azrael leaned over the railing looking down on them.

"Yeah we're just about done here making the final touches now. I think your going to like what I did for our new recruits room." He said excitedly.

Leroy and Octavius climbed aboard. "Let me show you to your cabin" Azrael said as he took them below deck. They reached the cabin section. Another cabin was completed now. The name Octavius was carved on the door. Azrael gestured for him to open the door. He did. The room was a decent seize with a hammock instead of a bed. Across from the hammock was a table and above that a dartboard.

"Have you ever played darts?" Azrael asked. Octavius shook his head no. "I'll show you" Azrael started to grab darts from the case that laid on the table.

"How about we get off this island first then we have a friendly game of darts," Leroy suggested

"Your right sorry got caught up in the moment" Azrael replied

Leroy just chuckled and began to walk off "If anyone needs me I'll be in my cabin"

"Well you heard him it's time to set sail. I guess we'll need your help to do that though. So follow me to top deck." Azrael led the way to the deck. Everyone had left the ship and where in the water now, they had attached two large ropes to the ship so they could pull it into the water. Azrael gave the signal, the ship was lugged forward into the water. Octavius waved bye as the ship moved forward.

The ship moved forward a bit carried by momentum, before stopping the calm waters taking hold. Octavius stood on the bowsprit and whistled at the ocean. A few moments later a Sea King rose to the surface. It was about the seize of the ship if not bigger. It raised its head to Octavius' level. Octavius placed his hand on its head.

"Beast we need you to get us out of the calm belt can you help us" He asked. It let out a soft growl before diving back under the water. The ship began to move. Azrael smiled.

"This is great we should be out of here in no time" He started "Let's get the sails up we should be catching wind any time now" Azrael instructed. He head to the main mast and began to unfold the sail. Octavius followed his lead and began to unfold the other sails. Azrael took the helm. Wind took the sails and the boat began to move on it's own accord. Octavius looked back to see the sea king rise above the water before diving again.

Leroy stood on deck "Next stop we get a navigator we don't want that happening to us again." He stated. Azrael nodded in agreement.

"So next island we see we stop, sounds like a plan" Azrael said.

"So you never played darts Octavius" Leroy started. "Ok I'm going to show you. I'm sure you'll be great at it." They started to head down to the cabins

"Wait I want to play" Azrael shouted from them helm.

"Sorry bud who else is going to man the ship" Leroy said with a laugh as he led Octavius below deck. They got to Octavius' room. Leroy picked up a dart from the case.

"So basically you play for points. The one who has more points at the end wins. You just aim at the board. Wait do you know what numbers are?" Leroy asked

Octavius picked up a dart "Of course I know what numbers are. Our village was secluded not cut off. Plus we had only been there for about five generations." Octavius explained

"Wait so what's with the giant temple on the island?" Leroy wondered

"The village elders say that was there when their parents arrived" Octavius threw the dart it hit dead center. "How many points is that?"

"Don't get too full of yourself. That was worth fifty points but not the highest you can get. You should let me explain the rules before you just start throwing" Leroy threw although he missed the board the dart impaled the wall just above the dartboard. "Darn not used to my new power yet"

"How?" Octavius said stunned

"Devil fruit" Leroy said with a smile

"That's not fair" Octavius remarked

"Hey guys, I see an island ahead" Azrael spoke through the COM system.

"How does that work?" Octavius asked

"Through this thing called Den Den Mushi. I'll explain it later. For now let's go." Leroy said already starting to rush out the cabin. Octavius was right behind him. They rushed up the stairs. They joined Azrael by the helm.

"This is your first contact with civilization" Leroy said to Octavius, "Let's get you some new clothes"

"And more importantly let's get ourselves a navigator" Azrael stated. Leroy nodded.

"Let's Go!" Leroy shouted

* * *

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	7. Bounty

The ship pulled into the dock, the plank was lowered and the crew stepped off.

"We should put up our flag soon" Azrael said

"Yeah as soon as one of us gets a bounty. We can't be a pirate crew where not even one of us is wanted." Leroy told him. "Here's the plan Azrael you get supplies and stuff, and whatever you need to finish fixing the ship. Octavius and I are going to do some shopping and find ourselves a new navigator." Leroy patted Octavius on the back.

"So meet back here in an hour…" Azrael started as he walked off towards the rest of the pier "Oh and Leroy don't spend all our beli we only have so much"

Leroy sighed as he and Octavius walked towards town. "I would love if someone could guard the ship but we don't have that kind of man power right now" Leroy said thinking out loud "So Octavius this the first town you've been to what do you think?"

"Well it just seems like a bigger village" Octavius stated truthfully. Leroy laughed

"It sure is, you know this is the third town I've been to." Leroy told him

"Really?"

"Yeah you see most of this world is filled with water, there are islands and most of these islands have only have one town. Azrael and I just started this journey and we haven't seen much yet but I'm sure that change real soon." Leroy led Octavius into a clothing store.

"So if anything catches your eye just tell me… keep in mind that you'll most likely be fighting in these clothes from time to time." Leroy told him. Leroy thought of Azrael and himself. Azrael was always wearing fingerless gloves, cargo pants and some t-shirt. He looked down at his clothes. He would probably need new clothes that worked with devil fruit although that was a matter in itself. It would probably be best if he got a shirt that he could take off quickly. Octavius walked up to him with a maroon trench coat a gray shirt and blue jeans.

"That's what you're going to wear?" Leroy asked. Octavius nodded

"The coat will conceal the bow and quiver on my back. If I wear the quiver like a belt, I can take my bow off my back with my left hand while retrieving arrows with my right" Octavius explained.

"You don't have to conceal your weapons. We're pirates we do what we want we're free!" Leroy exclaimed. All heads turned toward them. "Oh maybe I should have said that a little lower. Let's get out of here" Leroy picked up a vest as Octavius put down the trench coat. They approached the store clerk he was shivering. Leroy checked his pockets for beli.

"Oh it seems I forgot my money on the ship. Mind if I pay you later?" Leroy asked

"Take whatever you want just spare my life," The clerk responded before ducking under the counter.

"Ok… I guess" Leroy said as he walked out with Octavius. They were heading back to the ship when Leroy turned around. There where about five marines behind them following them. They started running towards them once they realized they had been made. Leroy and Octavius began to run too

"Hee… how unlucky" Leroy stated "Split up and head for the ship" He instructed Octavius only to look around and see he had already vanished.

"I can't believe this kid disappeared. He better be on that ship when I get there" Leroy said as he turned a corner and ran into a clearing. He looked around there were no civilians present. Perfect he thought, as he stopped. The marines caught up to him. There where three of them. He guessed two of them went after Octavius.

"Stop right there pirate scum" the one in the middle said.

"Good job you guys caught yourself a pirate. I'm Leroy of the King Shark Pirates maybe you've heard of me" Leroy said smugly. Now that he had introduced himself all he had to do was show them his power and a bounty would be in the works in no time.

"Never heard of you or your pirate crew. And no one ever will because you die right here. Justice always prevails" The one who stood in the middle spoke he seemed to be the leader. The other two had their rifles pointed at Leroy.

"Justice, justice this justice that, that's all you marines ever talk about is justice" Leroy said enticing them.

"Shut up. They won't care if we bring you in dead or alive" He turned away from Leroy. "Fire"

Leroy senses spiked. He could see everything clearer. He could smell the fear of the marine on the right. He saw the sweat trickle down his face as he began to pull the trigger. Leroy heard the sound of the gun go off as he dodged slightly to the right avoiding the bullet from the marine on the left. Leroy rushed forward grabbing the base of the rifle and pushing it upward as it went off. Both marines where stunned.

"If your going to kill somebody you have to be sure you want to pull that trigger" Leroy said to the marine in front of him. The marine let go of the rifle as he backed up in fear he fell back. He left Leroy holding the rifle. The leader turned around surprised to hear Leroy's voice. The other marine recovered from his shock and shot Leroy in the back.

"Oww… that could have really hurt" Leroy stated as the bullet fell to the ground. Where Leroy was shot his shirt had a hole in it. His skin looked like scales and there was a little bit of blood trickling down. Leroy turned around and grabbed the rifle with his free hand. He snapped both of them in half.

"What are you some monster" The leader said

"No I just ate a devil fruit" Leroy said with a smile.

"Men retreat" He said running off the other two close behind.

"And my work here is done" Leroy said wiping his hands "Now back to the ship this time with our flag raised high"

By time Leroy found his way back to the ship, Octavius was sitting on deck. He had already changed clothes now sporting the shirt and pants he had bought.

"Nice of you to leave me" Leroy said

"Didn't you say to split up" Octavius responded

"Yeah but you were gone before that" Leroy retorted as he took off his shirt. He winced at the slight pain where he got shot, his adrenaline wearing off. "I got shot thanks to you if it wasn't for my devil fruit I could be dead" Leroy said as he put on the vest he had gotten. Azrael walked on deck carrying a box filled with supplies.

"Perfect now we can leave" Leroy said

"Wait now. I was going to do some repairs to the ship, since I kind of did it in a rush job when we were on the last island" Azrael replied.

"Well the marines might be after us so we leave now" Leroy told him

"Leroy what did you do?" Azrael asked

"I earned us a bounty. Now set sail," Leroy ordered. Azrael nodded as he went to raise the gangplank. Octavius headed for the sails. Leroy helped him. Azrael raised the pirate flag as Leroy took the helm. They were off. Just as they left marines crowded the port looking for them.

"Wow good thing we got out of there" Leroy stated

"Yeah good thing" Azrael started "I'll be making repairs to the ship try not to crash it" he finished as he headed below deck.

"We didn't even find out the name of that island" Leroy thought out loud

"So what are Marines?" Octavius questioned.

Leroy thought for a second "Marines are… well they are essentially what most of the world would consider the good guys. Pirates are evil and it's the Marines job to stop them. Now don't get me wrong there are evil pirates as you've seen for yourself, and a majority of them are, but there are worse evils even within the marines." Leroy told him.

Octavius nodded before standing up "What's that?" He said pointing in the distance.

"I don't see anything" Leroy said a little less than a minute passed and something came into view it was still far in the distance. Octavius was now in the crow's nest

"It looks like a ship" He called down

"Does it have seagulls painted on the sails?" Leroy asked

"Yeah" He responded

"That's a marine ship. Good thing you saw it now we can avoid them"

"Wait it looks like they're being attacked by a sea king," Octavius stated

"Even more reason to avoid them" Leroy replied. The Den Den Mushi next to the helm began to cry loudly the signal for an S.O.S.

"Just ignore them Leroy, just ignore them" Leroy told himself before making a sharp turn towards the marine ship.

"Prepare for Battle" Leroy called out through the COM system.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	8. More Sea Kings

The ship approached the navy ship as the sea king wrapped itself around the navy ship crushing the middle. Most of the navy where either dead on deck or trying to fight the sea king off to no avail getting thrown off or jumping off. Leroy ran off the bowsprit of his ship and leaped on deck. He looked around almost no one was left. He heard the furious pounding of a door, above all the chaos. He looked around for the source. It seemed to be coming from a door blocked off by the sea king. Leroy took a deep breath before spiting out flames

"Flame Burst" he called out. The flames burned the sea king and also caught the navy ship ablaze.

"Shit" Leroy stated. The sea king released it's grip of the ship for a moment allowing for a girl to come out the door, where she was trapped. She coughed as she inhaled smoke from the burning ship. Leroy saw her she wore a crop top and a turquoise hoodie over that. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes where as gray as the smoke around them, Leroy forced himself to look away.

He turned to his ship calling out "We have to get this sea king out of here" he shouted them. Octavius still in the crow's nest had notched two arrows. He pulled back on the bowstring until it was taught and fired into the sea kings left eye. Azrael now at the helm steered the ship to ram into the sea king. He first hit the sea king with the jagged bowsprit of the ship and then rammed it with the side of the ship as they slid past. The navy ship tilted to one side. The girl began to ship and almost fell. Leroy rushed to her extending his hand. She took it.

"Let's get out of here" Leroy told her. She nodded at him. He held her hand as he led the way off the flaming ship. He heard the ship begin to groan as the sea king began to tighten its grip on the ship in anger. He saw the wood of the ship began to split. They needed to get off now. Leroy looked for way off. The only option was to jump from the navy ship to his. He picked her up to her surprise as he took off running and jumped onto his ship. Leroy failed to stick the landing and causing both of them to tumble on the deck. The girl hit her head and laid unconscious.

"Get us out of here" Leroy shouted at Azrael, while still recovering from his fall. Azrael spun the helm to the right the ship lurched forward as the cannon was shot from below deck, hitting the sea king. Leroy looked up to see Octavius was no longer in the crow's nest. Leroy got up to see the Sea King split the ship in half and then slither back into the sea. The two half's burned as they sunk beneath the ocean.

"What the hell did you do?" Azrael asked wondering how the ship caught on fire.

"Ancient Zoan Fruit… Dragon" Leroy responded he was lying back on the deck now exhausted.

"What the hell why didn't you fly and stuff then?" Azrael asked "Or turn into your dragon form and kill the sea king?"

"Shut up" Leroy said as he stood up "I didn't want to risk turning into a dragon in such limited space nor to I have full control of my powers yet"

Azrael nodded "So… what do we do with our guest?" He asked referring to the girl Leroy had saved. She was still unconscious lying on the deck.

"We wait for her to wake up" Leroy stated. "I'll take her to my cabin and lay her down on the bed." Leroy picked her up from the deck "If you guys need me I'll be in front of my cabin"

Leroy took her below deck, he passed Octavius on the way.

"Who's that?" He asked

"Saved her from the ship" Leroy replied as he continued to his cabin. After laying her down he walked out and stood watch by the door. Azrael came down after a few minutes. Leroy was sitting down in front of his cabin he looked up at Azrael.

"I have Octavius at the helm. I still have no clue where we are going. I guess wherever the wind takes us," Azrael stated. The door of the cabin swung open.

"You got that right, if you just follow the winds the next island is Everwind" the girl said as she walked out the cabin. Her hoodie was off now, and tied around her waist. She wore blue shorts, and black sneakers. Leroy stood up.

"And your name is?" Azrael asked

"Fay and I'm a navigator in case your wondering because it seems your ship doesn't have one since you don't even know about Everwind." Fay stated.

"And what's so special about Everwind?" Azrael questioned

"Well if you must know" Fay said pushing her way past Leroy and Azrael and heading above deck "Everwind is an island that used to be on the Grand Line. It had a different name back then but it's the same island"

"How does an island just up and move?" Leroy asked

"It was forcibly moved by some powerful people," Fay stated with a hint of anger "And because of that now all winds blow towards Everwind. The closer you get to the island the stronger the winds."

"And why should we trust you?" Azrael said skeptical. They were above deck now. Fay looked around. Octavius was still manning the helm. They walked to the center of the ship.

"This is a nice ship you guys got here. It might just make it to the Grand Line in one piece. You guys are pirates right?" Fay asked looking at their flag "Well if you are and you plan to go to Grand Line you're going to _need_ me."

"And why is that?" Azrael continued to question

"Well I already told you that all winds blow to Everwind and that the winds get stronger the closer you get. So how do you suppose you get off Everwind?" She asked them.

"In theory it would be impossible unless you just rowed. But how far would you have to row just to get away from the islands winds?" Leroy thought it out

"Bingo. A smart one," She smiled "That's why I was on that ship to help them get to Everwind and then to get off and get into the Grand Line"

"So what you're trying to say is that you're not a marine. Fine let's say we believe you then why help us what do you get out of it because we're not going to pay you if that's what you want" Azrael told her.

"Well, I was getting paid on that ship. But you guys did save me from that sea king and I doubt you would be able to match what they were paying me. But money's not a concern of mine what I really what is to be able to go to the Grand Line" Fay told them.

"And why is that?" Leroy asked getting interested

"I've been there before. I just want to finish something I started" Fay told them

Azrael pulled Leroy to the side "Are you sure we can trust her she could be a marine?"

"I mean we don't have much choice, we can't confirm her whole story right now but I'm sure once we get to Everwind… if that's where we are headed we should be able to check some of it out. But for now I say we just welcome her to the crew" Leroy explained to Azrael.

"Ok I guess" Azrael replied.

"So welcome to the crew Fay. I'm Leroy captain of this ship. This here is Azrael our shipwright. And the one on the helm right now is Octavius. And we're the King Shark Pirates"

"I've never heard of you guys before. Well you have to be decently strong to fend off a sea king. But it only gets tougher from here." Fay began she pulled out a map from her hoodie and spread it out on the floor. "As you guys must know Marines are heavy backed by the world government, to the point that barely any pirates make it off the blues anymore and that they have the manpower to monopolize devil fruits. The island I assume you came from was the previous Marine base that stopped pirates from entering the Grand Line since then the new Marine stronghold on this blue is Everwind. It's a natural barrier that every ship heading to the Grand Line has to stop at. Before people would just try to sail past Ragane the island you just came from, however that often proved to be too long of a journey and many Pirates died trying that. So people where forced to stop at Ragane where they where done in by the Marines."

"Ok so how do we get past Everwind?" Azrael asked impatient

"I was getting to that. So the problem with Everwind is that is drags you into the island so you're forced to stop making it a perfect place for Marines to snag pirates. It's also very hard to leave further making it easier for the Marines. One of the ways to get off the island is to use the winds to your advantage" Fay stated with a smile.

* * *

 _Who is Fay? Can we truly trust her? And how will they get off of Everwind? Stay tuned, I try to update once if not twice each weekend. So look for my chapters then._

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	9. Everwind

"What do you mean by that?" Leroy questioned pondering.

"Well currently there are about three sure ways to get off the island. One is the ferry run by the marines that is extremely expensive to get on. The second is the marines' ships themselves. The last is the rowing method you described. Now Marines don't stop anybody who tries against the rowing method unless their pirates, however another problem with the rowing method is the increase in Sea Kings around these parts for some unexplained reason. For some reason they usually stay away from Marine ships actually thinking back I'm surprised they even attacked the ship I was on."

"Well no of those have anything to do with using the winds to our advantage?" Azrael commented

"Well there's a theory I have, well not so much a theory I've seen it work" Fay stated "I would have to do some research to see if it's still possible"

"Oh great a theory on how to get off the impossible to get off island" Azrael replied

"Wait so that means you've been to Everwind before?" Leroy asked. Fay looked away realizing her mistake

"Yeah I've been there before" She stated obviously not wanting to talk about it. The sails caught a strong gust of wind the ship began sailing faster.

"Guys I lost control of the ship I can't steer it any more" Octavius told them.

"We must be getting close to Everwind, I'm going to lie down. I'm still groggy from hitting my head. Wake me up when we get to the island" Fay said before heading below deck.

"Leroy we can't trust her. Her story is already inconsistent, if the Marines can get off the island already why would they need her to get them off of Everwind." Azrael pointed out.

Leroy sighed, "Look here's what we do. Octavius when we get to the island I want you to do some fact checking on everything she's said so far. Also ask around about her. She already revealed she's been to the island before so someone must know her. Find out what you can. Azrael you'll stay here and take care of the ship, do any repairs necessary. I'll accompany her as she looks into this theory of hers"

"You sure you'll be fine on your own. I've seen the way you look at her…" Azrael started

"Yeah I'll be fine. The real problem is how do we get to Everwind without getting caught by Marines?" Leroy said

Azrael thought for a moment confused to what Leroy meant by that "Your right I never thought about that. I was so busy worrying about her…" He started

"Wait I don't get it" Octavius butted in

"Well think, the winds force you into the island, we probably won't have much choice where we land, however the Marines can see us coming. We can't lower our Pirate flag because that would be dishonorable. We would get caught before we even step one foot on the island," Azrael stated

"What if we abandon ship?" Octavius suggested

"What do you mean by that?" Leroy questioned

"Well let's say we abandon ship right before we get to Everwind, of course the Marines would check the ship to see if anybody is there but I doubt they would post guards on the ship, I bet random items float to Everwind all the time a ship wouldn't be too strange." Octavius explained

"Whoa that's not a bad idea, only problem is that I can't swim so Azrael would just have to drag me a shore. And as long as we leave in a couple of days before they try to do anything with the ship we'll be fine." Leroy thought out loud

"Why would need to be there a couple of days? I thought we just need to do some intel gathering on how to get off and on Fay" Azrael asked

"Yeah that's true but I also want to recruit a cook before we get to the Grand Line" Leroy replied

"Well then it's decided we abandon ship when we get close enough to swim for it. I sneak back aboard during the night and start working on repairs and stocking the ship with supplies. Octavius does intel gathering on Fay. While you keep an eye on her as she researches her theory, also you look for a cook that can join us…" Azrael summed it up

"Well you best wake her I see the island in the distance" Octavius interrupted

"There's only one thing left how to get in contact with each other" Azrael stated as he made is way to the helm. He pushed a button near the control set up. A case opened reveling about five baby Den Den Mushis. "These are used for inter island communication their signal is not that strong but they should work depending on how big this island is." They each took one. Azrael pressed the button closing the case.

"So what are these things they look like snails," Octavius stated

"Well they are living creatures, they use radio waves to communicate with each other. Because of this people have been taking advantage of them to create a way to communicate through Den Den Mushis." Azrael explained

"Well now that's covered I'm going to go wake her up" Leroy said as he headed below deck. He heard Azrael begin to explain how to use a Den Den Mushi to Octavius as he left.

Leroy made his way to his cabin he figured she would be there. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Fay answered. Leroy entered

"We're getting close to the island. We plan to abandon ship when we get close enough to swim so that the Marines don't catch us. I'll accompany you on the island as you get what you need to make your plan work" Leroy explained

"Ah I see you guys still don't trust me," Fay stated

"It's not that we don't it would just be safer for you if one of us was around" Leroy lied

"So your going to protect me" Fay responded "Well fine then it seems I don't have much of a choice in the matter any way. Well let's get above deck I'm sure we'll be there soon as the winds get stronger." They headed above deck together

"Guys we're getting close we're thinking of jumping soon" Azrael said when they got above deck.

"Yeah I wouldn't advise it the waters are pretty strong due to the winds we should wait to the last possible moment. We have to time this perfectly. We jump too early we won't make it to the island in one piece. Jump too late and the Marines see us and there's no purpose," Fay advised

"What if we don't jump until we get to the island" Leroy suggested "We hide at the back of the boat and jump off once we reach the island"

"That might just work let's try it" Fay said with a smile

"Ok me and Octavius are going to go hide our weapons so they don't get taken when the Marines search the ship" Azrael stated before going below deck with Octavius.

Leroy and Fay searched for a place to hide. Azrael and Octavius joined them a few minutes later.

"Ok as soon as the ship hit the shore we jump" Leroy began "Azrael I'm trusting you with my life"

"Don't worry I won't let you drown" Azrael stated with a smile. Leroy shook his head at the corny joke. The ship slammed into something The crew jumped off.

By time Leroy came too he was on his back steering at the sun.

"Oh your alive" Azrael stated, "You had us worried for a second" Leroy sat up his crew was around him. They where in an ally way, Fay sat on some stacked boxes. Azrael leaned against the wall and Octavius was crouching next to him.

"How long was I out for?" Leroy asked

"Not that long only a couple of minutes." Azrael told him "I had no idea Devil fruit user where so heavy in the water you where like dead weight" Leroy realized Azrael's shirt was ripped. Fay had lost her hoodie and Octavius had a slight cut on his arm. Leroy decided not to comment, he stood up.

"Well we all know the plan. I'm going to help Fay as much as I can. And we're going to get off of this island as soon as we can." Leroy looked at the sun setting "Meet back at the ship tonight. Make sure your not caught and if any trouble arises call each other on the Den Den Mushi. Alright let's do this"

* * *

 _The crew reaches Everwind. What will the island reveal about Fay? How will they avoid the marines and get off the island? I update at least once a weekend._

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	10. To Be a Pirate

Fay hopped of the boxes, Azrael and Octavius looked at Leroy before heading their separate ways.

"So what's the plan?" Leroy asked

"Well for now I just want to confirm what I know about the island hasn't changed over the years." Fay replied

"I need to ask what is this plan of yours to get us off the island anyway?"

"Well I guess I can tell you, that Azrael guy kept coming at me, I'm sure if I had told him this plan he would have thought I was trying to get you guys killed" Fay began "So I told you it involves using the winds to our advantage. So the basic idea is to circle around the island gaining wind in our sail as we gain more speed and wind we should be able to sling shot ourselves away from the island"

"So why doesn't everyone use this method?" Leroy asked still not even truly understanding how it worked

"Well simply it's not know to many, and there's a reason for that it's too dangerous, plus I bet if people knew they would still be hesitant to try it. Because it requires you to go at high speeds, not many ships can handle it, plus you can't really control your ship and a string of other reasons why it's too dangerous to even attempt the main one being once you begin there's no turning back. Your ship could get torn apart and going at that speed there's almost no chance you'll survive." Fay explained

"So why are we attempting this?" Leroy pondered

"It's the only way off the island without dealing with the Marines. Plus I've seen it work before. I just want to confirm that the conditions are still the same as back then." Fay stated

"So what's our first stop?"

"Well I actually want to check out the Navy base first. They usually provide maps of the island near the base and it will pinpoint where all Marine stations on the island are" Fay explained

"Um… not sure we want to got directly into Marine territory. Kind of wanted here" Leroy stated

"Oh yeah what's your bounty?" Fay questioned

"Uh…" he began

"Yeah thought so," Fay said before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the ally way. They where in the middle of a big street, with many vendors selling things. The sky looked orange as the sun set. She led him down the street further into the city.

"Many people who get to Everwind end up staying. It's one of the places you can make the most money in the West Blue. Only the truly rich come and go as they please. They rent private ships from the Marines to take them to and from. The rest of us are lucky enough if we can get off the island, it's not like the ferry is extremely expensive it's just that you're not allowed to take much so if you leave it's essentially like starting over your life." Fay told him

"So how did you leave?" Leroy pried. Fay sighed for a moment before answering

"I snuck onto one of the ferries, I had no idea where it was heading I just wanted off" She replied sincerely

Meanwhile…

"So Everwind used to be part of the Grand Line?" Octavius asked clarifying. He was sitting on the floor sipping a cup of tea. He sat in front of an elderly lady

"Yes, until about thirteen years ago… or maybe it was fourteen years. A man came to the island stood in the center and proclaimed that we were all being evicted little did we know he meant from the Grand Line it self or so the story goes" She began mumbling off towards the end

"Wait so one person was able to move an entire island" Octavius said shocked. He regained his composure. "Regardless it was apart of the Grand Line at one point. Have you ever heard of a girl named Fay?" He continued to question

"The name sounds familiar… but my memory it's want it once was boy." She began before thinking for a second "Who are you again?"

"It's me your Grandson" Octavius responded

"Oh how could I forget? I haven't seen you in so long. How are you doing?" The women said obviously confused

"I'm fine grandma, I just need some beli for later" Octavius said as he stood.

"Oh of course dearie, I keep all the beli under the bed" She responded. Octavius smiled before heading to the back of the house he found the beli where she said it was he took some of it. Just as he was about to leave she said something

"You know it's wrong to take from other people. As for the girl you might be able to find some information at one of the old bars that was here before the town became Everwind" She stated. Octavius looked back her surprised

"Thanks granny" He said before leaving he took the beli with him. As he looked for an old bar his Den Den Mushi began to go off. He picked it up.

"Hello…" He started.

Leroy and Fay where by the Navy base now, Fay had gotten a map from the help center just in front of the Navy's base where it was fenced off from the public. Leroy stood in front of the wanted wall. He had his Den Den Mushi in his hand calling Octavius

"How do you have a wanted poster already and how is your bounty higher than mine" Leroy complained.

"Uh…" Octavius started to responded. He heard Fay on the other side

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about how you're wanted right in front of a Navy base" She dragged Leroy away

"Wait a second I want to grab the posters" Leroy said as he pulled the posters down from the board. They headed away from the base.

"Anyway your bounty is 48,000,000 beli and mine is 40,000,000 beli" Leroy told him "Seems a bit high based on what I did but what the hell did you do?"

"Well bounties these days are ridiculous they'll give you 10,000,000 just for stealing things and declaring you're a pirate another 10,000,000 just for messing with the Marines no matter how small the conflict." Fay stated

"Well I killed the Marines that where following me" Octavius stated plainly

"Why did you do that for, there was no reason to kill them. Look you should only kill if it's necessary and even then you should try to find another way…" Leroy began about to lecture him

"Look I checked into some of the info like you asked I'm about to check the rest I'll see you back on the ship" Octavius said before hanging up. The Den Den Mushi went to sleep.

"That brat" Leroy said hanging up the receiver.

"So you have him double checking the info I told you guys" Fay said obviously angry

"I mean we have to…" Leroy started

"So you lied you don't trust me," Fay said storming off.

"Hey wait up," Leroy said running after her.

The sun had completely set now. The street lamps started to light up illuminating the city. It was almost time to head back to the ship. They had walked around most of the island in silence not doing anything in particular. Leroy looked at the street Lamps there where weird shells in them lighting them up.

"Hey Fay, how do these lights work without fire?" Leroy asked he was standing next to her now.

"You've never seen lamp dials before?" She asked surprised. She shook her head "Oh that's right we're in the West Blue. It's a type of shell that stores light. There are other types of shells called dials that do other things. You'll see more of them once we get to the Grand Line"

"Well I think it's time to head back to the ship" Leroy said he thought for a second. Then he realized he had been unconscious until he woke up in the ally "Actually I don't know where it is, mind leading the way?"

"Oh you sure you trust me enough" She teased. Leroy smiled at her as she led the way back.

When they got there they mad sure no marines where around before sneaking aboard. They found Azrael and Octavius in the kitchen; there was food on the table it was bought from the vendors around town. Leroy sat down Fay sat next to him.

"Yo who ever bought food I salute you because I'm starving." Leroy said digging into a bag taking out a container of food.

"Octavius got it" Azrael said sternly. Leroy was about to dig in until he realized what was said.

"How did you get this food?" Leroy asked Octavius

"I took some beli from this old lady and bought it" He responded. Leroy slapped him in the back of his head.

"Oww what was that for" Octavius asked

"Don't steal from innocent people only take from other Pirates or earn it yourself. Plus don't kill people" Leroy said deadly serious

"Wait who did he kill?" Azrael asked surprised.

"Some Marines on the last island he has a bounty, higher than mine 48,000,000 beli" Leroy responded

"Woo that's pretty steep for a blue bounty" Azrael stated "How much do you have?"

"40,000,000 beli" Leroy replied

"Why can't I?" Octavius interrupted "Aren't pirates suppose to do what they want take what they want?"

Fay sat silent. Leroy sighed "You asked me what made us different from the pirates that attacked your home. This is what makes us different. We don't go out of our way to cause harm to innocents, we don't kill unless we don't have a choice. Just because we don't agree how the government runs things doesn't mean we have to drag others down with us"

That sat in silence eating after that. Octavius broke the silence

"So how old where you when your parents died?" He said anxious to take the pressure off himself. Everyone else sat at the table in shocked

"So you just had him look into me?" Fay stood up outraged looking at Leroy "It's one thing to check what I said but to go behind my back and to look into my background. I would have told you guys eventually, if you had trusted me, if you had welcomed me into your crew" Fay began to sob "I hate you guys" She said running off

Leroy looked back at Octavius with a scowl before chasing after her.

* * *

 _What did Octavius found out about Fay's past? Can the crew even get off of Everwind without Fay's help? I try to update at least once a weekend_

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	11. Towers

By time Leroy caught up to her they where in the middle of the town. He grabbed her hand stopping her. She turned around tears in her eyes. Leroy looked away he saw an outdoor café.

"Come on let's sit down" he led her to the café and sat her across from him. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffed.

"If you don't want to talk about it…" Leroy started

"I wasn't planning on it" She replied. They sat in silence for a while.

Fay sighed "I am originally from Everwind, well before it was Everwind, when it was originally on the Grand Line."

"You don't have to force yourself," Leroy told her

"No it's fine, I would have had to tell you eventually. Anyways yeah when the whole island was forcibly moved my parents died in the chaos that ensued."

"How does one forcibly move an island?" Leroy interjected. Fay shrugged

"Devil fruit I guess. That's why I have to get back to the Grand Line to kill the bastard who did it" She said angrily

"So I'm assuming that once the island got here is when the weird weather conditions began. Do you know why he moved the island?"

"No does it matter" Fay scowled

"I just thought that it would be easier to track him down if we knew his motivation" Leroy explained

"Wait so you'll help me?" Fay asked surprised

"Yeah, of course I mean you are apart of our crew" Leroy replied. Fay got up and hugged him. Leroy blushed. She pulled back

"With someone as strong as you there's no way we'll lose" Fay stated "Now let's get back to the rest of the crew" She took Leroy's hand and began pulling him back to the ship

They went back to the ship and headed back to the kitchen. Both Octavius and Azrael sat at the table their heads turned when Fay and Leroy entered. Azrael got up.

"I would like to say sorry, for pressuring you and making you feel like you didn't belong in the crew" Her said scratching the back of his head while not making direct eye contact with Fay. He looked at Octavius "Don't you have something to say" Octavius stood up

"Yeah, I'm sorry too for what I said" He muttered. Fay smiled

"I forgive you Azrael you where just doing your job, it made sense that you didn't trust me. But you that was just uncalled for" She reprimanded Octavius

"I said I was sorry" He replied. Fay sighed

"Where did you get this kid? How old are you?"

"Seventeen" Octavius said

"Really because your acting like your five" Fay told him. Octavius sucked his teeth.

"I'm sorry ok, what I did was wrong. I just felt everyone was coming after me and…" Octavius started

"That doesn't make what you did excusable" Leroy said he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He opened them "I'm not sure how they treated you on the island but here on my ship you will treat your crewmates with respect. And you will follow my rules. Do I make myself clear"

"Yes sir" Octavius replied

"Now on to the plan. Fay if you would" Leroy took a seat the rest of the crew followed.

"Ok but first I want to explain my backstory" Fay started before repeating what she told Leroy

"Wait sorry to point this out but it's been bugging me why did those Marines need you if they could get off the island already?" Azrael said

"Actually I might have the answer to that." Octavius said "You see through my information gathering I found out that the Marines have been using something called seastone in their ships to get off the island. It also repels Sea Kings so that might be the reason the Sea King attacked that ship because it could have been a Marine ship without the seastone. Which explains why they would need you to leave the island. That or they wanted to eliminate someone who could threaten they way they've been conducting things on Everwind."

"Why would the Sea King attack the ship though?" Azrael asked

"It makes sense if the winds push the waves into Everwind, it stands to reason that the Sea Kings would get dragged here too, but if every ship that leaves Everwind repels Sea Kings imagine how much of a headache that must be for them." Fay explained

"Now that's that out of the way can we please move on to the plan on how we get of this island" Leroy stated

"Oh yeah sorry" Fay stated, before explaining the plan.

Azrael thought for a moment "Is there another way? That plan is essentially suicide, the worst part is that once you begin you can't stop."

"Oh it gets a bit worse. Besides the danger of colliding into rocks and the island itself while on our journey to gather enough wind to escape the island's pull apparently the Marines have stationed watchtowers around the island, and unfortunately each watchtower comes equipped with it's very own canon" Fay told the group

"When did you find that out?" Leroy asked

"Oh you thought we just walking around the island for nothing. I took the map from the Marine base because I knew it would highlight where each tower was. Now here's the thing I know the plan can work I've seen it work before. When this island first became Everwind nobody could get off until somebody had came up with this brilliant idea, I was there when they sailed around the island and made it work. The biggest problem in my opinion is these towers; as soon as we attempt something like this we would face massive amounts of firepower and get sunk. So before we even try anything I think we need to get rid of these towers" Fay explained

"So we do that. How many towers are there?" Leroy asked

"Six in total there not heavily guarded so I'm sure it would only take one of us to render them usable. However I'm not combat suited so…" Fay began

"So your saying each of us has to take down two towers each" Octavius interjected

"Well I see that we're going to go with this plan anyway so I'm going to need to strengthen the hull, I'm sure if I'll have time to do both" Azrael said

"Six towers split between me and Octavius while not impossible highly improbable. By time we each get to our last tower they'll be on high alert and I don't like those chances." Leroy stated

"Leroy you said you wanted to recruit a cook while you where here right?" Azrael asked

"Yeah why?" Azrael took a flyer out of his pocket.

"There's a cooking competition tomorrow maybe you can find a cook there. And maybe they'll be willing to help us with our little tower situation" Azrael said

"A cook, how is that going to help us no cook knows how to fight" Octavius exclaimed

"There's no harm in trying at worse him and Fay could go in together after all it's just a sabotage mission" Azrael said. Leroy took the flyer

"Hmm… I guess there is no harm in trying at least we'll get a cook on this ship" Leroy said "Well everybody it's time to get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us. Octavius you take the first night watch"

"Why do I have to take the first watch?" He complained

"It's your punishment, wake up Azrael to switch, then Azrael wake up me," Leroy instructed

"Why doesn't Fay get a turn?" Azrael questioned

"Because he knows better" Fay responded with a smile. Azrael rolled his eyes.

"Ok guys let's go to sleep"

* * *

 _Sorry this Chapter came out later than usual for my weekend upload schedule. Also sorry that it's a bit short I just kinda had writers block until the last second. Anyways..._

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	12. Development

The sun was streaming through the windows they had all slept in the kitchen not wanting to take the risk of slipping into their cabins and not being able to escape quickly. Leroy was the one on shift right now it was almost time to wake up everyone. Azrael was lying on the table he had immediately crashed as soon as he had woken up Leroy. Octavius was sleeping in a chair against the far wall near the stove. Fay was lying on the floor sleeping. Leroy looked down at her. Her read hair highlighted by the sun streaming on her face. She began to stir. Leroy quickly looked away.

"Hey" She said with a yawn as she sat up. "Is it time to leave?"

"Yeah just about. I was just about to wake everyone up" Leroy replied

"Well we got a big day ahead of us. We have to hire ourselves a cook and plan out a sabotage mission." Fay stated, "At the same time we have to prepare to get off the island"

"Yeah big day. I guess it's time to wake everyone up" Leroy said as he got up from his chair. Fay stood up taking a blanket off her. Leroy first woke up Azrael then Octavius.

"So what's the plan?" asked Azrael he was sitting on the table now.

"Well me and Fay are going to find our crew a cook. I was hopping you could work on the ship to get it prepared for the voyage and Octavius I want you to check out the towers to come up with a plan on how to take them down." Leroy told them

"Oh I want to help Octavius that sounds much more fun." Fay stated

"Actually I was hopping Octavius could help me with the ship that way I could possibly help when it comes to the towers." Azrael interjected. Leroy sighed

"Sorry Azrael but I rather have Octavius scouting out the towers. And I guess there's no point of both us going to find one cook, so I guess you could go with Octavius." Leroy thought it out

"Yay" Fay exclaimed.

"Wait what about my input, if I'm going to sneak around I rather not have someone I have to look out for. I work better by myself." Octavius complained

"It's alright it will be fine. I can take care of myself," Fay said

"Yeah say the not combat suited" Octavius scoffed. Fay stared at him. He was sitting in the chair his arms cross.

"What?"

"We're leaving now" Fay walked over to him grabbed his arm and dragged him out the kitchen.

"Well I guess that's that. I'm going to get us some breakfast. The competition doesn't start until noon and that's like three hours away. I'll help you with the ship until then" Leroy said

"Well I finished all the repairs all that's left to do is reinforce and fortify everything since the ship is going to take damage, we might as well try to negate as much of it as we can. The major work needs to be done to the hull and the mast the…" Azrael began mumbling to himself

"Ok I'm going to go" Leroy said before leaving quickly

Meanwhile…

"If we had turned right there we would have been here sooner" Fay complained as they crouched behind some crates.

"However we would have also been right in front of the tower and we wouldn't have been able to observe them without being spotted and can you keep your voice down" Octavius whispered

"Oh like anybody is looking" Fay scoffed

"Why did you even volunteer to go with me I thought you disliked me" Octavius replied

"Well we're apart of the same crew aren't we" Fay responded "We have to get past this eventually, like how me and Azrael moved on."

"Hmm" Octavius said

"Don't you hmm me" Fay responded

"No not you I just noticed that there's no one in the guard station. It's like they don't even care" Octavius stated

"Well they don't it's not like there's any reason to attack one of these towers unless you're a pirate. And most pirates get blown out the water before they approach or get apprehended as soon as they land hence the lax security" Fay told him

"But aren't these Marines suppose to be protecting this town if there not taking their job seriously people could get hurt" Octavius replied

"Whoa why are you so worked up?" Fay questioned

"Sorry… it's just back in my village I was slacking on my job and my chief got taken. It was all my fault because I thought nothing could happen." He explained

"Hey don't take it out on yourself. It's over now it's what you do now that counts" Fay encouraged him

"Well… it should be relevantly easy to get into this tower there's about three ways to enter besides the checkpoint which in it self is unguarded." Octavius pretended to ignore her "From the Marines moving in and out it seems that there's only five marines on staff max at a time one of which is suppose to be at the checkpoint but instead hangs out with the rest of them inside and there's only two Marines up at the top of the tower at a time looking out. Let's move on to the next"

Fay smiled before nodding the two snuck off heading to the next tower closest to them

Meanwhile

"This so boring, how can you do this all the time? How did you even build this ship? All your doing is hammering constantly" Leroy complained

"You see this is why I wanted Octavius to help me. You did the same exact thing when I tried to get you to help me build this ship" Azrael responded

"Wait I just realized something?" Leroy said

"What is it?"

"Did we ever name the ship. I mean how could we not name the vessel that's going to take us to the top" Leroy explained

"Well I named it of course. The ship's name is Cove" Azrael replied

"Uhh… why Cove?" Leroy asked

"Because it's my ship and I do what I want" Azrael replied

"Ok that's fair I guess" Leroy said "Well it looks like it's about that time, I got to go to the competition"

"It's only been like an hour since you came back from getting breakfast and that alone took you an hour you've barely helped me" Azrael responded

"Sorry, got to go" Leroy yelled out as he walked away. Leroy made his way to the competition it was being held at this famous restaurant in the city apparently it had been there before the island had moved and used recipes native to the Grand Line.

The competition was taking place outside in the back of the restaurant there was a panel of three judges ready. Even though Leroy got there early there were multiple spectators already sitting outside waiting for the completion to begin. Multiple kitchen stations where set up for the competitors some of which where already there. Leroy looked around most of the competitors where older men, there where some females but no one who looked like they would join his crew. Leroy sighed as someone caught his eye.

* * *

 _Once again sorry for the extremely late release. However still got it on the weekend. Sorry it's such a short chapter, I was kinda going for more character development rather than story progression. Anyways I try to update every weekend so look forward to my chapters then_

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_

 _Last side note need a bounty hunter someone who's kinda be like the Smoker for Leroy's crew. If you have any ideas feel free to PM me. Thanks in advance_


	13. Battle of Knifes

There was a guy with unusually long arms actually it looked like he had two elbows. He wore a chef's hat. His clothing was a white Chinese style chef's coat with a kanji in front, with that he wore black pants. He was carrying bags of groceries as he walked in. He eyed his competition. He began to laugh; his laughing grew louder forcing people to pay attention. He spoke

"Is this supposed to be a challenge? I don't see a single famous chef here. I came all the way here to this stupid island because I heard it served some of the best food in the West Blue but it looks like it's been overhyped. It's just some Blue chefs thinking they know how to cook because they know some recipes from the Grand Line" he had everyone's attention now. Even the competitors stopped preparing to look at him

"I'll show how a real Grand Line Chef cooks. For I am Hiji Venmouth," He said. There were whispers in the crowd "Is that really him?" "Why would he be here" Hiji smiled obviously pleased with himself. He walked up to a station whistling to him self.

Well this turned out to be a bust, most of the competitors where here by now the competition looked like it was going to start earlier than expected. No one impressed him so far but he guessed it might as well stick around maybe it would net him some free food. Niji rolled out his knife case on his station. An announcer walked in the center with a microphone.

"The competition will take place in a few minutes all competitors have thirty minutes to prepare a dish to serve to three judges. On behalf of the restaurant I glad to welcome Hiji Venmouth to our restaurant who traveled here all the way from the Grand Line to compete in this competition." He gestured to Hiji. Hiji waved for the mic, the announcer made his way to him.

"Thank you for welcoming me however I didn't come here for this stupid competition I just happened to want to try the food here at the same time you where hosting the competition and I decided to bless you with my graces." Hiji said before handing back the mic, the announcer looked stunned.

"Well then if you haven't signed in please do so now before the contest begins."

Leroy watched as a few people made their way to the sign in before going back to their stations and packing up their things. 'Was this Hiji guy really that big?' Leroy thought to himself. By time the competition started there where half the competitors there compared to before Hiji walked in.

Only about seven competitors were left when the competition began. Leroy sat with the spectators. "The first place prize is 500,000 beli. Second place is 250,000 beli. And third place is 100,000 beli," said the announcer as the competition began. Leroy watched as all the chef's rolled out their knife kits and began chopping and slicing away.

Leroy began to get bored as he watched some of the spectators sat in awe watching Hiji who was putting on performance while cooking. Some made comments to each other observing the technique of the other cooks. Leroy was about to consider leaving when he saw something fly into Hiji's pot unbeknownst to him. Leroy began scanning to see where it came from as something else flew in. No one else noticed and it was definitely wasn't an accident as three more things fell into the pot. Leroy scanned the area. He saw a cook in the back a little bit away from everyone else since there where so many empty stations. He had quick knife work. He chopped his ingredients at a blazing speed. Every now and again without even looking away from his food he would make a quick flicking motion upward with his knife. Scraps from his ingredients flew across the area and into Hiji's pot.

Leroy smiled; he had found himself a cook he would want to be apart of his crew. The cook didn't wear a chef's hat. His hair was jet black and greased back, spiky in the back. He wore a black shirt and had multiple bracelets on; his ripped jeans were dark blue. He wore an apron around his waist as he cooked. He looked to be in his early twenties. Leroy decided to approach him after the competition was over.

Leroy observed him until the announcer made the announcement to stop cooking. He had stopped tossing stuff into Hiji's pot once Leroy started watching him almost like he knew someone's eyes where on him. The food was brought to the judges who where not told who cooked what. They where judged one of the meals had onion skin in it. Leroy guessed that was Hiji's but Hiji continued to look confident like he had already won.

The announcer stood in the center again the cooks and spectators surrounded him. Leroy looked for his cook he stood a part from the crowd his apron was off now, and his knife kit was now carried around his waist.

"In third place is Neka Sherry," said the announcer. The only female chef shrieked in delight as she jumped up and down.

"In second place is Dexter Hall" he announced. Leroy's chef raised his fist in the air. Leroy turned his attention back to the announcer.

"And in first place taking the 500,000 Beli prize is…" The mic was snatched away by Hiji

"I would like to thank the restaurant for holding this little competition. Although there was no here to truly give me a challenge I am glad to accept the 500,000 beli…" he began before the mic was taken back.

"No it's not you the first place prize goes to Robert Culling. Thank you everyone for your participation and have a great day," said the announcer before beginning to walk off.

"Wait that's not possible I could accept this if there was maybe only one person beat me but your telling me I didn't even make the top three. The competition has to be rigged. Come on what place did I really come in. I don't even what the money" Hiji said as he grabbed the announcer's arm. He pulled his arm away from him

"You came in last you food was disgusting and had scraps in it. I've never seen such a horrid meal I could only imagine what it tasted like. And next time you lie about who you are at least try to imitate the person better the real Hiji would never serve this to anyone." He said in disgust "Now good day to you sir."

The announcer walked off. Everyone sat there stunned. Hiji began to chuckle

"This is a joke right. This a prank right or he must have cheated or something. He probably has one of those weird devil fruit powers switched my meal with his" Hiji exclaimed pointing at Robert

"I could never lose in this backwater town" Hiji yelled out he pulled out a knife from his case. He charged at Robert. Leroy was too slow to react. A knife came down right between Hiji and Robert implanting itself in the ground. It caused Hiji to backup and drop his knife as he fell to the ground sobbing. Dexter walked up to retrieve the knife.

"Oh sorry my knife slipped out of my hand" He commented as he picked up the knife.

"Come on everyone let's go to the bar drinks on me" Dexter said.

"Don't come here again you Longarm freak" Someone said as they left. Everyone muttered something before slowly making his or her way out leaving Hiji on the ground sobbing.

Leroy was the last one to leave still a bit stunned at what happened. He walked out into the restaurant a bunch of people where by the bar.

"Hey where Dexter go?" He asked one of the people.

"Oh you just missed him he bought drinks for everyone before leaving" The person replied

Leroy rushed out the restaurant he looked around not seeing him he sighed as someone came up behind him pressing a knife into his side.

"Why are you looking for me?" The person asked

"Are you Dexter?" Leroy responded as calm as ever

"I asked first?" Dexter responded as he jabbed the knife into Leroy's side trying to pierce his skin the knife broke. Dexter looked shocked as Leroy turned around.

"I'm sure you'll find that won't work on me," Leroy said

"What are you?" Dexter asked confused.

"I'm Leroy Captain of The King Shark Pirates" Leroy said extending his hand "And I would like for you to be the cook for my ship"

Dexter smiled taking his hand. "Dexter Hall. Let's go grab a drink." He paused for a second "Are you of legal age?"

"Yeah I'm nineteen" Leroy responded.

"Uhh so young and you're already a pirate I thought you had to be old and bored before even considering becoming a pirate" Dexter replied

"You can't be much older than me?" Leroy told him

"I'm twenty-three" Dexter responded

"Only four years see"

"Yeah but those four years separate the boys from the men" Dexter explained to him as the sat down at the bar.

"Yeah whatever. I saw you flipped those scraps into Hiji's meal" Leroy told him

"Hmm surprised you caught that. I was planning to do worse thinking that he would catch that, before someone started watching me. But it seems he wasn't as good as a cook as he portrayed anyways" Dexter said smugly before ordering some drinks.

"Not that you can say much you only came in second" Leroy pointed out

"Because I choose too. See how Robert was accused for cheating because he came in first. I can't have that type of attention on me. Plus I bet what you didn't catch was that I helped Robert out by putting some extra ingredients and seasoning in his." Dexter explained

"No I didn't catch that" Leroy admitted "But couldn't that have back fired, and messed up his meal"

"Well it could have but I could smell what Robert was cooking and the nose never lies," Dexter said tapping his nose. He picked up their drinks and gave one to Leroy.

"So why are you on such high alert you came at me prepared to kill me" Leroy asked

Dexter laughed, "Funny story there has to do with money like most adult problems"

"Well you just won some so it can't be that bad now" Leroy said

"No we're talking way more money an amount I can't really pay back" Dexter responded about to take a drink from his cup. His nose cringed "Well time to get out of here"

"I didn't even finish my drink" Leroy responded about to take a sip. Dexter slid off the bar stool slammed some beli on the table and dragged Leroy out.

"Look kid when I say we need to go we leave. My drink was poisoned. You didn't drink any of yours right?" Dexter asked. Leroy shook his head

"It's probably not the best idea to associate yourself with me. Now go off some where and play pirate else where" Dexter said about to walk away

"I'm not playing pirate" Leroy responded grabbing his arm he held tight "And I can take care of myself." Dexter turned back

"Ok let go you're hurting me. So if your not playing pirate that means you have a way off this island right?" Dexter questioned

"Yeah of course it's a bit dangerous but it's possible" Leroy responded

Dexter thought for a second "Well then consider me apart of the crew" He said extending his hand. Leroy was about to take it before he caught on

"Oh I get it your just trying to use us to get off this island," Leroy said

"Ok you got me. I was going to abandon you as soon as I could" Dexter replied putting his hands up

"Oh trust me your going to want to stay with us after what you're going to have to do" Leroy responded with a laugh extending his hand. Dexter looked at him confused.

* * *

 _Hey got the chapter out early this time. It's a bit of a long one to make up for the short ones I've been putting out. Dexter turned out to have an interesting backstory a bit different from how I originally planned it out. We're almost done with the Everwind arc please tell me how it's been so far. Anyways…_

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_

 _Still want some bounty hunter ideas, I'm starting to get idea on where I want them to go but still would like some more ideas. PM any. Thanks in advance_


	14. The Plan

"This plan in is ludicrous. We're all going to die why would someone even think of this. Even if we pull of this shit with the towers we still not guaranteed to get off the island" Dexter exclaimed

The whole crew made up of Leroy, Azrael, Octavius, Fay, and Dexter sat in the kitchen. Fay had just explained the plan to Dexter and Octavius gave a report on the status of each tower.

Dexter took a deep breath "Ok look even though the job at the towers aren't taken by the marines it is taken very serious by the people at the main base the only way you could pull this off is a simultaneous attack on all the towers before the base is alerted. Or else they might sic her on us"

"Who's her?" Azrael asked

"There's the ridiculously strong bounty hunter that lives here anyone who slips pass the marines are dealt with by her. I surprised you've guys have gone undetected so far. Then again I never heard of you guys anyways so nobody's looking. Do any of you even have a bounty?" Dexter questioned

"I do mine's 40,000,000 beli" Leroy replied

"I have one as well it's 48,000,000" Octavius stated

"Wait aren't you the captain how does one of your crew members have a higher bounty than you?" Dexter said trying to control his laughter. "And you guys are so weak not even a bounty higher than 50,000,000. I'm so sorry I can't do this there's no way you guys are making it off this island. Good Luck because you'll need it" he began to walk out

"I have a devil fruit," Leroy told him. Dexter stopped in his tracks

"How strong are we talking like Logia strong, or just some weird paramecia type." Dexter questioned

"Not a Logia but strong" Leroy responded

"Wait your not one of those Zoan types are you. Those ones are so boring I can turn into an animal look at me" Dexter commented

"Trust me this one isn't boring" Leroy continued.

Dexter sighed "Fine what do I have to do?" he said as he took a seat at the table.

"Well we plan to sabotage each of the six towers before making our escape off this island. We also need to do this during the day due to the dangerous nature of our plan once we sabotage the towers." Leroy began

"So you want me to help with the whole sabotage thing" Dexter said thinking "If we do that we're all bound to get bounties and you guys will get even higher ones… Wait is that what you meant?"

Leroy nodded "If you agree to do this there's no turning back you're a pirate" Leroy said with a smirk

"Ok fine but there's still a problem there's only five of us and six towers" Dexter commented

"There's only four of you I'm a non-combat type. But I wish you guys luck" Fay explained

"Even worse there's no way we could pull this off with the amount people. Lucky for you guys I can call in some favors and maybe get some of my people to take care of one tower" Dexter replied

"No we don't involve civilians. They would be branded as pirates if they did that" Leroy responded

"I didn't say they were going to fight them, all that needs to happen is that they're distracted or unable to do their job efficiently right. I just have some of my fellow chefs bring them some rum cake… extra rum of course, throw a little party. Get them drunk. That should be fine right." Dexter told him

"Yeah that could work" Azrael began "I finished what I needed to do on the ship so I can help with one of the towers so all that leaves is one tower."

"What if we make that tower our meeting point. I'm sure all four of us together can handle one tower no matter how prepared they are. We take that out and Fay could be there waiting for us" Octavius spoke up

"Alright let's do this" Leroy said getting up

"Wait right now?" Dexter asked surprised

"We've already been here about two days I don't want to risk a third." Leroy stated

"Alright, I guess I'll go tell my friends…" Dexter paused "Everyone get down!" They followed his instructions everyone got on the floor.

"What happened?" Azrael asked

"I smell gunpowder. Lots of it" Dexter replied

"If there's anybody aboard this ship please come off you will not be arrested this ship is scheduled for demolition" A voice spoke over a den den mushi

"What's with that you won't be arrested crap. No one would fall for that" Azrael commented

"No actually this is a routine announcement. They do this because ships wash up on shore every now and a then and homeless people sleep in them. They once killed someone so they make this announcement before destroying a ship." Dexter told them "Unfortunately I don't think we can pass for homeless but it can by us time"

"Our weapons are below deck," Azrael told him referring to him and Octavius

"Fay you take the helm and try to get the ship out of here meet at the furthest tower from here. Dexter and I will by time with the Marines for you two to get your weapons and then help us. Once we deal with them we figure out how to take down the towers." Leroy instructed. "You guys don't come out until the fighting begins. And Fay don't come out until Azrael and Octavius get back"

"Ok let's go just follow my lead." Dexter said grabbing a bottle of vinegar from the kitchen as he walked out with Leroy his arm around his neck.

Dexter pretended to take a swig from the bottle as he stumbled around the deck walking towards the gangplank. He leaned against Leroy forcing him to hold him up.

Leroy understood what he was doing a played the part. He stumbled around with him. The marines looked at them as they stumbled around.

Leroy counted there was twenty-one marines including the commander.

"What's your opinion on killing cap?" Dexter whispered to him

"Not cool" Leroy replied

"Fine" Dexter sighed before calling out "I've had way to much drink"

He fell over onto the deck right before the gangplank "A little help here" He called out holding up his bottle. Leroy added to the act by pointing and laughing at him. The Marine commander pointed at some of his soldiers to help them off the ship. Two marines approached them. When they got up close they realized the bottle in Dexter's hand was a vinegar bottle. He pulled out a knife stabbing the closest one in the leg the knelt in pain holding their leg. Dexter got up and smashed the bottle on his head. The marine fell to the floor.

Leroy took the other one grabbing his head and slamming it against his knee rendering him unconscious. The remaining Marines looked at them. Leroy and Dexter charged at them. Azrael and Octavius suttered across the deck hurrying to get below deck.

The Marines still didn't registered what was going on, until Leroy roundhouse kick a Marine into the water. They began to go on the offensive taking out their rifles and sabers. The Commander fell behind his men as they created a rifle wall.

"Destroy the ship," He barked out "There's more of these vermins aboard" The remaining Marines prepared the cannons while the rest fought to keep Leroy and Dexter at bay.

* * *

 _Still need help with the bounty hunter. Its a_ _female. Still appreciate any ideas. Sorry for such a short and late post. Anyways..._

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	15. Overcome

_Sorry for missing last week. I had stuff doing and although I worked on the chapter it was no where complete. I had trouble coming up with Leroy's fighting style with out reveling somethings I have planned for latter. So that was one of the biggest issues because of that the story took a massive turn in direction but I personally like how it turned out. I'll try to upload another chapter this weekend also but no promises. Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Dexter pulled out another knife from his kit. He held a carving knife in his right hand and a chef's knife in his left. He ducked as a saber was swung at his head he sliced the leg of the Marine who swung it. He made his way through a group of three slicing at their arms legs and chest leaving large cuts but nothing that would kill them. They fell to the floor clutching their wounds. A Marine tried to bring their sword down on him he blocked it with the chef's knife and sliced at the Marine's eye with his carving knife. He smiled as blood spilled slashing on his face.

Leroy was making decent process himself. He didn't want to reveal he had a devil fruit before he got to the towers in case they had some countermeasure. He ducked though sword swings, and took his enemies down one by one delivering powerful kicks. Leroy balled up his fist and threw a punch; the guy he hit went flying. Leroy looked at his hand fist surprised at his own strength. His skin looked scaly like a reptiles. His punches had always been weak that's why he carried brass knuckles for extra damage. With this new power he could change his fighting style. He threw a left jab and then a right. He pulled his punches so that the marines didn't go flying he didn't want to accidently kill them. He was swaying through the enemies now taking them down with a combination of kicks and punches.

Dexter was making his way to the rifle wall, by time he got there it was too late. The cannons where already prepared aimed at the ship. The commander gave the signal to fire. Dexter pulled out a cleaver he threw it over the wall and into the shoulder of one of the cannoneers. An arrow came flying from the ship hitting another one. There was only one cannoneer left but he went unchecked and proceeded to fire onto the ship. Leroy broke through the wall and threw himself in front of the cannon. He put up an arm-cross block. The cannon fired. Leroy blocked it but the explosion sent him flying back into the side of ship he stood in front of to protect. The wood broke as it cushioned him. Leroy fell straight down half conscious. The water was below him. Azrael grabbed him by his wrist from aboard the ship and pulled him up.

"He's still alive what is he some kinda monster" The commander exclaimed before giving the order to retreat realizing they where outclassed. They left taking their injured but leaving the cannons behind.

Fay came rushing out the kitchen. Leroy was lying on the deck his arms and and head bleeding. His new vest ruined. He sat up with a groan.

"I just got this shirt," he said with a half smile. Dexter ran on deck.

"They took my knife, it was one of my favorites now I have to rebuy it." He looked at Leroy "Damn you look good for a person who just took a cannonball to the face."

"Yeah don't feel so good though pretty sure my shoulders dislocated" Leroy said as he tried to rotate it.

"How could you be so reckless what if you had died?" Fay complained

"Well at least we know my limits now." Leroy said as Azrael helped him up.

"So what is the plan now Captain?" Octavius asked

"Same as before, essentially, the only difference is that now they know we're here they probably expect us to try to leave right now so the towers will be on high alert, what they won't expect is for us to come to them" Leroy explained as he rotated his shoulder trying to snap it back in place.

"Yeah which means the part where my friends help won't work any more" Dexter replied

"Your right I might just have a plan that could work where we won't have to go to the towers at all" Azrael said. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Well since our friends the navy where so gracious to provide us with some cannons I was thinking we could use them" He said with a smile as he explained the plan. "What if we where to use the three cannons here plus the two we have blow deck to fire at the towers as we pass them. We could destroy them with out ever having to leave our ship"

"It sounds even more dangerous than our original plan but it will definitely get us off this island quicker and possibly with less injures. Alright let's do it" Leroy said. Leroy and Azrael went below deck to move the one of the rolling cannons to the other side. Dexter and Octavius worked to bring a cannon on board. By time Leroy and Azrael got above deck they where already moving their second one. Leroy and Azrael took the last one. All five cannons where pointed towards land now, three above deck and two below.

"Ok Octavius you take the two cannons below deck they'll be harder to aim at the towers so where counting on you. Dexter and I will take the three above deck. Fay will take the helm. Azrael your in charge. You know how this ship handles better than anyone I need you to be our eyes and relay instructions to everyone. Alright everyone let's head for the Grand Line." Leroy instructed as they raised the gangplank.

And they where off the wind took the sails and the ship lurched forward pulled by the strong winds. Fay got them away from the island just to get pulled back in and crash against some rocks. The helm creaked as it grinding against the rocks covering the seafloor.

"I thought you said this work, the ship won't be able to take all of this stress if that's what's in store for us" Azrael barked at Fay.

"Give it a minute and have some faith" She yelled back. The sails took in some more wind and the ship went forthward once more. Fay corrected her steering this time not trying to go against the wind but rather let it pull the ship. She turned the helm so that the ship slid along the island borders. The ship began to pick up speed.

"I see the first tower ahead I don't think they're ready for us yet though" Azrael spoke through the speaker system. "Give them hell" The ship began to pass the first tower all the cannons aboard went off dealing considerable damage to the tower, to the point where is began to crumble as the left it behind.

"Wait I just thought of something" Dexter said to Leroy after they finished firing the cannons "What happens if you kill the people in the tower?" He said smugly

"Well then it couldn't have been avoided they shouldn't have opposed us" Leroy replied.

"You're such a hypocrite. So what your saying is that we can kill but we shouldn't unless we have too?" Dexter questioned

"Yes if you can control yourself from not killing please do so" Leroy replied to him. The ship was gaining even more speed now. Fay was having trouble guiding the ship as is slammed into some rocks. "Now get ready the next tower is coming up" Leroy told him.

Octavius was reloading the cannons as the announcement that they where coming upon the next tower was made. "Why did Leroy stick me down here. Am I still in trouble." He muttered to himself as he prepared for the next volley.

"Fire" Azrael yelled out over the speaker. They took out the second tower as the made their way around the island. The ship had gained some much speed now. Fay was fighting with the helm to keep the ship on track. Some cannon balls splashed to the left of the ship, they where shot from the next tower ahead. The crew couldn't return the volley, until they where right in front of the tower however.

The tower made sure to fire to the left side to make sure they didn't hit the island that was to the right of the ship. However by doing this the put Fay in an even tighter spot. She hand almost no room to maneuver the ship. To the left was cannon fire and to the right was a mass of land. A little slip up would cost the entire crew their lives. The cannons slashing in the water didn't make things easier either they created ripples that pushed the ship to shore.

The ship slide along the island, Fay tried to adjust the course just the get a cannonball slide just along the left side of the ship any closer and half the ship would have been gone. They approached the tower she snached the den den mushi from Azrael

"Take these bastard out," She yelled over the speaker. Her request was completed in full all five cannons hit their make completely eliminating the tower as they sailed by.

"Alright three more to go then we're home free" She told the crew. Azrael took the den den back from her.

"I can't believe this actually working I thought for sure we would be dead by now" Dexter told Leroy "We're halfway there" Leroy responded with a grin. The ship rocked as a cannon barely missed the front of the ship.

"It's like their trying to kill us" Fay complained as she gritted her teeth having trouble keeping the helm at the right angle so they wouldn't crash into the island and lose momentum.

"I think they are" Azrael replied as they approached the next tower. This tower was putting up more of a fight cannonballs splashed to the right and left and in front of the ship like they weren't afraid if they hit the island or not.

"Alright guys make sure you hit this one. Aim and… fire!" Azrael commanded. Only four of the cannons found their mark this time but it was still enough to take the tower down. As soon as they passed it another barrage of cannonballs where aimed at them. They had gained so much speed now that they rapidly approached this tower. There was barely any time to reload the cannons.

"The next tower is here already… fire!" Azrael instructed. Only two of the cannons hit the mark now. They sped past the tower. Azrael looked back to see them firing at the as the sailed away.

"That tower was not destroyed we'll have to get it on our second trip around. The next tower is coming up get ready." He told the crew. Fay fought with the helm the sails being propelled by so much wind the masts creaked. Azrael checked both the masts from where he stood. He noticed one of the ropes on the back mast looked like it was coming undone.

"Shit" He said to himself as he rushed to the mast to secure the rope. The next tower was coming up. They had already begun firing at them. Fay so concerned with the helm didn't even realize Azrael leave his post. Leroy and Dexter stood at the ready waiting for Azrael's command. As they past the tower, Leroy was barely able to react to fire the cannon unfortunately he missed. Octavius below deck however was paying attention although he didn't have as good reaction speed he was able to aim the cannons backwards at the last moment and fire them to the base of the tower casing it to fall. Leroy and Dexter let out a cheer. Azrael got to the rope just in time the knot loosened it self and was about to fly away. Azrael grabbed it at the last second. He held the rope with one hand and held onto the mast with the other. He pulled the rope back in that was being pulled by the wind from the sail and tied it to the mast.

"Just that last one to go" Leroy exclaimed as Azrael made his way back "Hey where were you if it weren't for Octavius we would have missed that last tower"

Azrael glared at Leroy as he responded rubbing his wrist "The rope on the mast came lose"

"Ok sorry" Leroy apologized. Dexter laughed. The ship was speeding around the island now the tower they had missed was coming up soon.

"Guys we might have a problem" Fay spoke through the speaker. Azrael joined her at the helm to see what she was taking about. He took the speaker from her.

"It seems the navy have attempted to put up a blockade however it's not blocking out current path so I don't know what they're doing." He stated. Fay took the speaker back

"If you don't know what your taking about don't talk at all," She complained over the speaker "What they're doing is blocking that path to the Grand Line. Trying to stop our momentum now would be suicide especially with the way the front of our ship is designed…" She started

"Thank you" Azrael replied

"Will you shut it… where was I… oh so instead of trying to cut us off here they want to try to stop us once we try to break from the island. If they stop our momentum we'll be pulled back into the island by the wind, then they'll be able to nab us before we can gain the speed back." Fay explained

"What if we aim for the holes in their blockade?" Azrael asked. Fay was about to responded "Tower coming up let's make sure we get it this time. Fire!" The cannonballs hit their marks taking down the tower on the second go around.

"I mean it might be possible but I won't have much control over the helm once we break off it will be close" Fay continued. Leroy and Dexter made their way to the helm. Octavius followed after they all stood by the helm now. The ship was was creaking fromt the speed it was traveling alone. Fay had gotten used to keeping it in check.

"On the next go around we're going to break from the island" she said. "We need to gain as much momentum as possible so that even if we scrape pass those marine ships we won't get pulled back."

"Alright guys you heard her let's get rid off the extra cannons and all the cannonballs we'll have to restock next chance we get we should probably also lose the anchors" Leroy commanded

"We never got the anchors back since we cut them lose the first time" Azrael commented

"Oh… well let's do what we can to make this ship lighter" Leroy stated. The boys pushed the three extra cannons overboard and brought all the cannonballs above deck before throwing them overboard.

"Here we go guys" Fay said as she gave them helm as sharp turn to the left. The ship still propelled by the wind and the speed sailed right into the blockade of the navy ships. The ships began to move trying to close up the gap they thought Fay was going for. Fay tried to keep the ship as straight as possible so no to loose any speed. She slightly adjusted the course to where a gap had been created by the movement of the ships. The Marines tried to move the ship back in place but it was too late. The Cove had slipped right though the blockade. Cannonballs splashed around the ship as is sailed away.

Fay collapsed into Leroy's arms as Azrael took the helm.

"Thanks" she said to both of them as she stood on her own again. "We made it guys we're heading for the Grand Line"

* * *

 _Still working on that bounty hunter so any ideas appreciated. Anyways..._

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	16. A New Frontier

"How long has it been I feel like we've been at sea forever," Dexter complained as he leaned over the railing of the ship. "I thought the Grand Line would be closer than this."

"We've only been at sea for no more than an hour" Octavius commented, he passed by Dexter carrying supplies for Azrael to try to repair some of the damage that was done to the ship when they escaped from Everwind. He walked below deck to find Leroy and Azrael talking

"How bad is it?" Leroy asked

"Well the ship should hold together until we get to the Grand Line but it really shouldn't take any more hits. The hull took considerable damage, the bashing against the rocks and the near misses with the cannons didn't help. I'm even more scarred to see how the bottom looks. As for the masts they got through in one piece but there was definitely strain put on them. I would like to double check for any cracks when I get the chance. But we definitely have to stop to make repairs next chance we get"

"Alright I'll go tell Fay and ask how far it is until the Grand Line" Leroy replied. He passed Octavius putting a hand on his shoulder as he went above deck.

Leroy made his way towards the helm. He saw Dexter slouched over the railing.

"Yo are you sea sick?" Leroy asked surprised. Dexter looked up

"NO… I just prefer to know I can't drown at any time" Dexter responded. "Anyways I'm going to go into the kitchen and make a meal take my mind off things" He began to make his was towards the helm.

"The kitchen in the other way" Leroy said as he walked beside him also heading for the helm.

"Tch I knew that. I was just testing the Captain to see if he knew his ship" Dexter stated as he turned around and headed back. Leroy chuckled to himself as he walked up behind Fay.

"So how's it going?" He asked. She jumped surprised by his voice.

"Sorry I was just lost in my thoughts. I'm fine. What's up?" She asked

"Well the ship took quite a beating on during that little stunt. Azrael was wondering when we'll hit land"

"Well good news is that we'll get there soon. Bad news the ship is going to have to take more damage before entering the Grand Line" Fay responded

"Explain" Leroy asked

"Well there's only one way to enter the Grand Line from the Blues and that's Reverse Mountain. Where all the currents from the blue's connect and lead up the Red Line and into the Grand Line." Fay began

"Wait you said lead up water can't flow upwards. You meant that figuratively right" Leroy stated

"No it's said that the water flows up the mountain and the back down into the Grand Line. However the passageway is very tight so if we're not careful the ship will get smashed to pieces then we'll all drown in the currents" Fay told him.

"Ok, I'm going to go tell Azrael that and gather the rest of the crew so we can be ready" Leroy replied before going back below deck. It was pouring heavily by time the entire crew gathered by the helm

"We're close now." Fay began "The weather gets like this because massive currents being blocked by the Red Line. Condensation builds up but the clouds can't flow past the Red Line so it just ends up raining here indefinitely"

"You sure know your stuff" Dexter stated

"Well of course I have to know this if I expected to get back to the Grand Line" Fay looked forward with determination.

"I can't believe the Red Line is so large I can't even see the top because of the clouds" Azrael stated. The ship suddenly lurched changing directions. "What the hell be careful I thought you knew how to stare my ship"

"It's not my fault the currents took hold. According to my info all the currents lead to Reverse Mountain so this is fine we just have to make sure we don't crash when we get there"

"Ok Octavius keep a look out. Azrael take Dexter instruct him to do whatever. Just make sure the hull stays intact." Leroy commanded

"Hey I am not anybody's slave" Dexter responded

"Do you want to drown?" Azrael questioned

"You bring up a good point lead the way" Dexter replied. The two headed below deck

"Ok what do you need?" Leroy asked Fay

"A nice long bath" She responded with a smile "No I'm fine. I just hope I can live up to you guys expectations"

"You'll be fine and if you don't none of us will remember it for long" Leroy told her

"Ha funny because we'll be dead. But I didn't mean that. I'm sure that we'll get through this fine. I meant for the rest of the Grand Line. The only reason I've been doing so well so far is because I've spent most of my life since coming to this blue figuring how to get back to the Grand Line. I have no clue how to actually get back to my home… or at least where it was. Or if I can even navigate the Grand Line." Fay stated unsure of herself.

Leroy grabbed her hand off the helm. He looked forward towards the ocean.

"As long as your apart of this crew, you are as far as the rest of us are concerned the best navigator there ever was, is and will ever be" Fay looked at him for a second before realizing she was crying she pulled back her hand to wipe away her tears

"Your so stupid" She responded

"Guys I think I see it, there's a crack up ahead, just head straight" Octavius called down from the Crow's nest. Leroy and Fay could barely hear him over the sound of the rain.

"Not's like we have much of a choice anyway" Fay mumbled as she fought with the helm trying to correct their trajectory as they got closer.

"I still can't believe the water is truly flowing upward" Leroy stated amazed

In front of the stood reverse mountain. A small crack in the Red Line where all the currents from the blues collided. The water flowed up the mountain. The entrance consisted of several water gates before leading straight up into the clouds.

Fay made small corrections to the helm as the got closer. "I don't think we're going to make it" She said suddenly. Leroy looked at her surprised before realizing she was smiling.

"I'm joking," She said as the ship slipped into the passageway. "See fits like a glove" She began as the ship slammed into the right side of the passageway. "Ok maybe I spoke too soon"

The ship banged on the sides of the mountain before eventually straightening out. "See there we go" Fay stated with a little laugh of nervousness. The ship headed up. The broke threw the clouds. Leroy, Octavius and Fay stared at the sun high in the sky before seeing the summit of the mountain. Leroy picked up the den den mushi for the com system.

"Guys I think we're good now. You have to see this" Leroy said. Dexter and Azrael made their way to the helm and Octavius also joined them from the crow's nest.

"Why are you guys soaking?" He questioned. Leroy also looked at them.

"Oh don't worry it was nothing a hammer, some nails, wood, and plenty of duck tape couldn't fix" Azrael told him

"I thought I was going to die" Dexter stated.

All five of the crew stood shoulder to shoulder as they look towards the future and their many adventures ahead.

Back on Everwind…

"I can't believe this happened when was the last time a pirate crew made it out of this blue. To make matters worse they destroyed all of the defense towers on Everwind allowing anybody to sneak on this island as the please. They also revealed a way to get off the island without sea prism stones. This is a massive fuck up that someone has to take responsibility for."

"Not only that but it seems the Captain had some kinda of Devil fruit. They're calling him Armored Leroy with a bounty of 70,000,000 beli. His first mate Shark Prince Azrael with a bounty of 56,000,000 beli. Also on his crew are Silent Sniper Octavius with a bounty of 68,000,000 beli, The Butcher Dexter bounty 60,000,000 beli, and Fay with a bounty of 30,000,000 beli. Easily one of the highest wanted crew in a while even before they enter the Grand Line. I'm sure they cause even more trouble when they get there."

A smile could be seen from a women as she stood up unable to contain her excitement.

"I'm going after them. NO ONE has escaped me yet and I won't let these pirates be the first just because some people didn't realize they were even on this island until it was too late." She tipped her hat to them as she left to prepare her ship and a crew to set out after the King Shark Pirates.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	17. Twin Cape

_Hey we're back. Sorry for the three week delay. I was busy preparing for college, and other stuff._

* * *

The Cove rose to the top of the Reverse Mountain the crew could see the summit.

Azrael sneezed. Dexter shivered.

"Why is it so god damn cold, I'm going back inside." He stated

"Wait we're almost to the top." Leroy told him. The ship rushed up Reverse Mountain, it reached the summit, the water crashed at the top as it made it's way over the top. The water spray turned into ice before breaking apart. The ship sailed over the peak. Then all of a sudden gravity and the flow of the water took over. The ship came rushing down.

Everyone except Fay who was at the helm was thrown to the front of the ship.

"Oh shit we're going too fast." Azrael shouted. The ship was speeding down reverse mountain.

"I can see the Grand Line" Leroy yelled back. They we're still above the clouds. They broke threw in a few seconds. The Grand Line laid before them.

"Why do you guys even want to go to the Grand Line?" Dexter asked. Leroy and Azrael looked at each other

"Adventure, to see the world, to find the One Piece" Leroy replied.

"You still think it's out there?" Dexter responded surprised "I'm not saying it's not it's just rare to hear people still pursuing the One Piece. Most people become Pirates now a days to stick it to the World Government or become rich, famous or something"

"Well there's that too" Azrael responded, "It's not that we are out here specifically for the One Piece we just thought might as well make it one of our goals." The guys were all leaning on the front of the ship.

"Why did you join the crew?" Azrael asked him

Dexter scratched his head while Leroy laughed. "Well let's just say we're glad to have him" Leroy said

"Alright boys here comes the hard part we need to stop the ship. There's a town right at the exit of the Reverse Mountain" Fay called out to them

The rest of the crew struggled to get up to the helm.

"Fold up the sails" She instructed "It's going to be hard to stop without anchors but we'll make due" She said to Azrael as he passed her. Leroy stopped next to her

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line?" He questioned

"Look after this I truly know nothing" Fay smiled as she shook her head. "Look just focus on getting the ship to stop"

Leroy ran to join Azrael as he folded up the main sail. They ship slowed a bit but not by much, they we're still under gravity effects as well as the flow of the water down Reverse Mountain. Leroy looked a head to see two Lighthouses on either side of the exit of Reverse Mountain.

The ship passed underneath the bridge. Leroy could see a Village built into both sides of the mountain as they sailed away before using the momentum they still had to turn back around. The guys unfolded the sails again, to allow the wind to take them back towards the left side of the village. They pulled into a makeshift port. Some fishermen helped them to dock.

"Ahh Pirates I see. You better not cause no trouble." One of the fishermen spoke. "Because we ain't got no way to deal with y'all" He joked the rest of the fishermen laughed as they continued to prepare for a trip.

Leroy scratched the back of his head "Ok I guess. Alright who's coming?" Leroy asked his crew as he turned around. Fay passed by him, along with Azrael and Octavius.

"I'm going to see if I can get any supplies for the ship" Azrael stated.

"Dexter gave me a list of ingredients and supplies to get" Octavius said

"And I'm going to try to learn more about the Grand Line, you coming?" Fay asked. Leroy sighed he was hoping they could all look around together.

"Yeah wait one sec. Dexter you want to come?" Leroy shouted out. Dexter came out of the kitchen. He had his apron on

"Oh I was going to cook a meal for us" He replied

"Ok just don't run away," Leroy told him as he walked off the ship's gangplank with Fay.

"Yeah I won't" Dexter chuckled as went back into the kitchen. He sighed. There was barely any food in the cabinets. How did these people live before him. They had an almost fully stocked kitchen but nothing but canned food. Dexter put a pot on the stove to boil. It was time to get to work.

Leroy followed Fay around town. If you could call it that, it was more of a village built vertically. It was a lot of climbing up stairs and ladders. The place was called Twin Cape. Apparently it was created after the pirate era started to die down and Marines started to really crack down on Piracy. Because much less Pirates came out of the Blues, the civilians here felt safe enough to start a village that made its money trough transporting things from the Blues into the Grand Line, one way trip unless you where willing to pay exorbitant amounts of beli.

It seemed the locals mostly survived off the abundance of fish that populated the area as well as local gardens. The place seemed not to have any police force or any Marines stationed here. It was the perfect place to lie low before heading further into the Grand Line. Leroy looked across the water. There was a large bridge connecting both sides of Twin Cape.

"Leroy." Fay waved her hand in front of his face. Leroy snapped out of his trance.

"What happened?" He asked

"Well this lady just told me that there is no known complete map of the Grand Line that has ever been created. And that you travel across the Grand Line is harder than simply sailing to you hit the next island. And if I wanted more information about the Grand Line we should head over to the other side of the village. It's more of the commercial district." Fay told him "So we are going to head for there. The bridge is on the same level as the lighthouse. So it's about two more flights up."

Leroy looked around him the side they where on had mostly houses, and markets selling fresh produce. He had assumed the other side had about the same. They made their way to the bridge. Fay had made him climb all the stairs and ladders first he wondered why.

Once they got to the bridge they had to pay a small fee of 50 beli each person to cross. Leroy asked if all the citizens had to pay to cross everyday. The guard told him no it was just to get something out of the people who made their way to the commercial district. The other side of the village was vastly different. It was still built vertically. However there where actual buildings, there where transport services, a host of businesses, and most importantly for them travel agencies.

Fay and Leroy made there way into a travel agency. There was a guy sitting behind a desk looking bored spinning a globe with his left hand while leaning on the desk with his right. He perked up when he saw them enter.

"Hello. Welcome to Dual Light Travel Agency. My name is Tom how can I be of service to you today?"

"So I was told that it's a bit difficult to travel the Grand Line why is that?" Fay asked

"Oh well you see… You guys are from the Blues right. Unlike there, here there is no constant wind or currents that can take you from point A to point B. The winds and the waves are forever changing with no known pattern. The only way to make on the Grand Line is with this." Tom took out a compass watch.

"Isn't that just a compass?" Fay questioned

"Actually no not quite. You see no matter how I turn the compass" He demonstrated "It always points the same direction"

"So it's a broken compass," Leroy stated

"Ha, very funny. No you see it's called a Log Pose. Every island on the Grand Line has a magnetic field. The Log Pose locks on to that field and points in the direction of the island so even if the winds or currents change you will know where to go"

"Ok so how much is it and also do you possible have a map of the Grand Line?" Fay asked

"You see we have two variants of the Log Pose, as for a map not such a thing exist. However I can tell you the names of all seven of the next islands that you could possibly go too. I would also recommend to hire one of our trained navigators to help you figure out the Log Pose and take you to the next island of your choosing. You can hire a navigator to just take you to the next island or one that will take you to the next three islands…"

Fay cut him off "We're pirates so I'm sure you don't want you business associated with us. However I would still like to buy a Log Pose, a tutorial on how to work it and the names of those seven islands"

Tom's expression changed "Oh I see." He reached under the counter before bringing both his arms above the table along with a map.

"You see most of the Grand Line has been explored but no one has bothered to make a map because there would be almost zero purpose, you would still have to rely on the Log Pose to get you anywhere. Because this is a travel agency and it's our job to know. We know of all seven islands that the Log Pose points to from here. We also know some of the routes that you can go once you get to those islands." Tom stated dryly

"Wait I'm confused if the Log Pose locks onto an island how is it possible to go to other islands once it locks on?" Fay asked him

"Well you see it takes some time before a Log Pose locks onto an island. By staying here several days the Log Pose will change between the several islands that are reachable from this point. For each island you go to it takes a different amount of time. Another way is…"

"Is that why you guys don't have more of the islands mapped out, because some of the Log Pose change times take too long" Fay stated

"Yes very smart as I was saying…" Tom started as two large men walked into the agency. Tom folded his hands with a smile.

"Well I'm going to ask you Pirate Scum to leave now" He said as polite as ever.

"Hey we don't want any trouble we're just trying to find out more about the Grand Line before we leave this place." Leroy told them

"Yeah bud that's what the last pirate group said a couple of weeks ago and they tore through half the town before they left. Now come on Miss" One of them said as he put his hands on Fay's shoulder.

"Let go of her" Leroy stated. The other guy was in front of Leroy now between him and the counter. He pushed Leroy. Leroy stumbled back surprised.

"Come on Fay let's go" Leroy said. Fay pushed they guys hand off of her as she left with Leroy.

"What the hell was that you could have roasted those two" Fay stated as they walked down the street as they passed the doors where closed in their faces.

"They were strong, I don't know how" Leroy started as he rubbed his shoulder "But that little push it actually hurt"

"Didn't you get blasted by a cannonball and live and you're saying that a shove from some guy hurt you?" Fay asked surprised

"Yeah I know. I guess this place isn't as weak as I thought it was" Leroy replied.

* * *

 _I think I''m going to throw the post every weekend thing out the window. I will try to post at least once a week but no guarantee. So expect random post. But the story is not getting scrapped I'm am definitely still working on it. I would like to thank all my dedicated readers. It's thanks to you guys I continue to write. When I first did this series it didn't get much continued veiwership or fan suggestions so I stopped doing it I'm glad I brought it back._

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM a character or devil fruit idea. Thanks again_


	18. Butler?

Azrael wondered around the commercial district. There wasn't really much here to help with repairs to the ship. It was mostly just traveling based groups. He had tried to buy some supplies off of them but they refused to sell to him. The ship took some damage from the stunt they pulled at Everwind as well as a bit of damage going up the reverse mountain. It was nothing that couldn't be fixed but he didn't expect to dip into his reserves so early on their journey.

But what was really bothering Azrael was that he was beginning to feel a bit useless. Besides the keeping the ship in top condition what had he really done since, Octavius and Dexter had joined. In terms of fighting he had let Leroy do all the work, and Octavius was out shinning him as a long range combatant and Dexter was beginning to out shine as an actual skilled fighter.

Azrael looked at his hands, as the first mate of the ship there had to be more that he could do besides just ship repairs, there had to be some fighting style that suited him besides just swinging a giant hammer around.

Azrael balled up his fist before throwing a punch. Just punching wasn't very exciting. Nor could he really call it a style. He stretched his fingers out. A finger was like a nail. The only difference was that it wasn't sharp. Maybe there's someway to make it so that his fingers could be like nails and pierce through an enemy. Maybe like firing a nail gun or a bullet. Azrael put up one finger jabbing it forward. Like a finger pistol or something.

The idea was starting to sound dumber by the second, but then again he could be on to something. By exerting all his strength into a concentrated point such as his finger, he might be able to pierce through things that can't be broken through impact. Azrael shook his head. He should just focus on repairing the ship to head to the next island. And for that he would need more supplies.

Leroy and Fay were walking around the area trying to find anyone who would sell them a Log Pose every store was closing as soon as they passed though.

"Doesn't this seem kinda suspect we tell one person we're pirates then the whole island avoids us like the plague. I wonder what happened here?" Fay wondered

"Yeah it is a bit suspicious…"Leroy started before he caught a glimpse of someone watching them out of the corner of his eye. "I think we're being followed," he whispered

Fay eyes darted around them, she was careful not to make it obvious. "Yeah I think your right. There seems to be only one person. Let's take the next stairs down to a lower level. Then catch them when they follow us" Leroy nodded in agreement. They continued to stroll until they reached a staircase. Fay went down first followed by Leroy. They hid around the area until someone came down a half-a-minute later.

Leroy slammed the person into a wall. Something fell out of the person jacket, as their hood fell off. Fay looked down at the object it was a log pose. The person was a tall kid with scraggily long blond hair. And freckles on his face. He held us hands up in surrender as Leroy pressed against him.

"Why where you following us kid?" Leroy questioned.

"You guys are pirates right, and you need a Log Pose to get out of here right?" He asked

"Yeah so what about it?" Leroy continued. The kid slowly lowered his arms before opening his jacket. He had multiple Log Pose on him.

Leroy stepped back. The kid sighed in relief. "Are you trying to sell us a Log Pose?"

"Well you need one no matter how you look at it you need one to traverse the Grand Line, and since no one else will sell to you how about you buy from me" He said as he picked up the Log Pose he had dropped, he checked to see if it had sustained any damage.

"Alright we don't really have any option so we'll buy from you. However I also want to know why this town is so scared about Pirates." Leroy said he had his arms cross now.

"Alright fine, but where's the beli first?" The kid asked. Fay took out a sack of beli.

"How much?"

"200 beli" He stated

"150" Fay responded

"Deal" the kid said. Fay counted out the beli they exchanged items. Fay put the log Pose on her wrist.

"Do you know how it works?" The kid asked

"Yeah obviously or else we won't be looking for one" Fay told him "But the other guy said there is more than one Log Pose, yet you only have one kind"

"Yeah there is another one, that locks on to more than one island, but you won't need that now. Nor do I have it. As for the other thing, people have always been a bit jumpy about pirates around here, since the only reason this place is able to exist is due to less pirating. But we usually are more tolerable it just that another crew just came trough here no more than a week ago and wrecked some of the town." The kid told them "Now if you will excuse me I got hustle somewhere else" He said before scampering away.

Fay looked at the Log Pose she turned in different directions the needle always pointed the same way. "It seems to work. I really wish we could have learned more about the Grand Line especially about all seven options from here. Also wish we knew which route those pirates took so we could have avoided them."

"Well there's no point about worrying about it now. I say we head back to the ship and call it a day" Leroy told her.

"Yeah I guess your right, let's call it a day." Fay said as she began to lead the way back to the ship.

Dexter was working in the kitchen when he heard a strange noise. He figured it was just the ship rocking on the water or something. He had a pot boiling now and was chopping ingredients up. He was making a stew. He slid the ingredients off his chopping board into the pot. He heard a creaking of boards.

He was sure someone was on the ship now. It acted natural he had to access how many people where aboard. If was an invading party he would need to plan how to take care of them. If it was just one or two people he could handle them or they would make a mistake and give themselves away.

He continued to work on his stew he saw someone try to approach him from behind. They tried to get the jump on him. Dexter moved out the way as tried to hit him with a club. Dexter disarmed the man and had a knife on his throat in seconds.

"How many of you are there?" Dexter asked calmly as he applied pressure to the knife causing blood to trickle off the blade.

"It's just me" The guy croaked obviously lying. Dexter pushed his head into the boiling pot on the fire. The man fought desperately trying to get out of Dexter's hold. Dexter pulled his head out.

"Now I'm going to ask you again…" Dexter started

"There's three others besides myself. Two of them are searching for treasure and the other is looking to see if any other person is aboard"

"Thank you now was that difficult" Dexter stated. He picked up a ladle before dipping into the pot the man's head was just in. He tasted it.

"You ruined the meal" Dexter said angrily before slamming the guys head against the stove. The man fell to the ground, unconscious slightly bleeding from the head.

"Tsk I guess I have to clean this mess" Dexter said as he turned off the fire stepped over the body and headed out the kitchen.

So there are three intruders on the ship one of them was wondering around aimlessly looking for people. But the other two they would either be in the cargo hold or looting their rooms. Dexter had no clue where the cargo hold was so he decided to check the rooms first. Surely enough he found someone going through the captain's room.

Now that he thought about it why where there only three rooms the captain's, Azrael's and Octavius. Where was Fay's room unless she was with the Captain? No way they didn't seem that close. Did they just not build it yet, how new was this crew, what did he sign up for? All these flew trough his head as he stood in the doorway. The guy turned around

"Oh can I help you find something?" Dexter asked. The guy drew a sword before attacking Dexter.

"Oh…" Dexter gasped as he side stepped out of the way, as the sword came down where he once stood. The guy brought the sword up slightly turning the blade and swinging at Dexter's feet. Dexter jumped over it. The thief brought the sword back to body level and began thrusting at Dexter's head. Dexter toyed with him dodging every strike as he backup. Dexter backed into a way. The thief smiled thinking he had Dexter pinned. He thrusted at Dexter's chest. Dexter blocked with his knife smiling back.

"My turn" Dexter stated as he went on the offense. He parried all off the opponent's strikes forcing him to retreat. He dodged though the furry of strikes the opponent put up trying to keep him away. Dexter placed his knife under the guy's chin the tip pointed at him touching his Adam's apple. The guy gulped as he backed up dropping his sword and falling on his ass. He looked at the doorway. He threw his sword at Dexter creating an opportunity for himself to run away.

"Really why do they always run?" Dexter said as he stepped out the door he saw the guy running in the hallway trying to get away. Dexter threw a knife into the guys shoulder. He fell over grasping his shoulder in pain. Dexter walked up to him, he pulled the knife out before siting the guy up against the wall, and kneeling in front of him.

"Now I'm going to come back for you. Nod if you understand" Dexter told him. The guy nodded tears rolling down his face.

"But I have to make sure you don't go anywhere dragging blood around the ship. Because that would mean I would have to clean it up and do I look like a butler to you. Yes I know I cook and I take out the trash such as your self, but I don't like to clean." Dexter explained.

"Now stay put," He stated as he jabbed a knife through the guys other shoulder straight into the wall behind him. The guy screamed out in pain before collapsing.

"Now time to take care of the rest of the trash." Dexter sighed as he walked back up the stairs to the deck. When he arrived he saw Leroy and Fay standing on deck with two knocked out people in front of them, as well as the guy who was in the kitchen

"Oh I see your back. I was in the middle of cooking but I got distracted." Dexter told them

"Where there any more?" Leroy asked

"Yeah one more but I dealt with him. Anyways I'm going to get back to cooking before Azrael and Octavius arrive. Oh there might be a guy downstairs with a knife in his shoulder just clean off the blood and return it to me when you're done." Dexter smiled before walking back into the kitchen to finish the stew.

* * *

 _I'm back. Sorry for the random disappearance. I was busy with school. However I have things figured out now and I'll be posting even when I go back. I would like to apologize to all my dedicated readers who I just abandoned and I hope you guys find me again. Anyways I am back and will try to be posting once a week once I get back to collage might be posting more while I'm on break. So look forward to that._

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM me a character or devil fruit idea._


	19. Tremble

"Why are there a couple of guys lying in a pile of blood near the ship?" Azrael questioned when he came back from looking for supplies. It was getting dark now and it looked like they would spend the night at the island. Azrael was carrying with him planks of wood over his shoulder

"How did the hunt go?" Leroy replied. Him and Fay where sitting on deck with the Log Pose between them

"Not bad but this was about all I could scoundrel from the people here. It's not even all from the same place it's like the refused to sell to me here" Azrael responded

"Yeah apparently some pirates came through here recently and messed with the town for a bit before leaving. Their not really big on trust with pirates right now." Fay told him

"Well that explains that. Well since I could only get this much I won't be able to do any serious repairs without tapping into our reserves. But I'll do what must be done." Azrael stated before sitting down with them. "So what's that?"

"It's a Log Pose apparently it's the only way to traverse the Grand Line safely" Leroy explained

"Hmm it looks like a compass. Do you know how it works?" He asked Fay

"Yeah… I think" Fay said

"Shouldn't you be more sure aren't you our navigator" Azrael teased her

"Shut up, it just seems so easy is that really all the job of a navigator on the Grand Line to follow where the log pose points" Fay stated unsure of her self.

"I'm sure it won't be that easy. It's just a tool that tells us where to go, not where we are going, or how to get there" Leroy started as he stood up "That part is your job" he extended a hand to Fay. She took it, he helped her up. Azrael also stood.

"Well I'm going to take these planks to cargo bay maybe start working on something" Azrael told them. "I'm starving though can you guys come get me when it's time to eat?"

"Speaking of which. Hey Dexter when is the food going to be ready?" Leroy called out. It was meet with a response over the announcement system.

"It will be done as soon as Octavius gets back here with my ingredients. Unless you guys want bland food because you people literary had no seasoning, not even salt. Like why even build a kitchen if it's not properly stocked" Dexter complained

"Hmm where is Octavius…" Leroy wondered

"It's like I'm everyone's chore boy. Like Octavius help Azrael patch a hole, Octavius go get supplies for Dexter. Octavius don't kill anybody. Like what's even with that rule it's kill or be killed out here. We can't afford to be soft on our enemies. Why am I even fetching things for Dexter he joined the crew after me I should be telling him to go get stuff" Octavius sighed to himself. He looked at the list that Octavius had given him.

* * *

He had been able to buy most of the stuff off the list but at much lower quantities than Dexter had asked for. They had barely given him enough beli to buy half of the stuff in the bulk he wanted it at. However did give him opportunity to practice his thieving skill. He would pay for some of what he wanted and then take a little more when they weren't paying attention. He sighed to himself again. He guessed it was time to head back to the ship by now. He turned down an alleyway and bumped into a man who seemed to be drunk.

"Sorry" he began apologizing he caught the man's arm as it was leaving his pocket trying to take his beli.

"Damn" The man stated as he let go of Octavius' pouch. Octavius let go of his arm. The guy backed off.

"See Tony" Another person called out from the other end of the alley "I told you, you couldn't pickpocket someone while drunk. Though you were never good at it even when you are sober." The man flicked open a pocket knife as the other guy smashed his bottle against the wall.

"Shut up John and let's just get this done I want to get back to drinking" Tony stated. Octavius observed the situation. This was bad normally these two would be a cake walk but in a small alley way such as this with no room to use his bow, plus he was surrounded by both sides. The simple…

He train of thought was cut short by Tony slashing at him with the broken bottle, Octavius jumped back to dodge to feel a sharp object slide into his back. John was right behind him his knife in Octavius side. They obviously had practiced this before.

"It seems you jumped on my knife" John said with a smirk.

"Well it seems you walked into my arrow" Octavius winced back at him. John looked down to see his thigh stabbed with an arrow, blood running out off the opening. He stumbled back grasping it in pain. He let go of the knife leaving it in Octavius. Octavius drew the knife from his backside, the wound oozing more blood than before now.

"Now Tony are you sure you want to get hurt over a couple of drinks" Octavius said with a wicked grin on his face. Tony shook his head as dropped his broken bottle and slid past Octavius to help his friend escape. Octavius slumped against the wall

"I should get back to the ship soon they're probably worried about me" He stated struggling to stand.

He placed a hand against the wall he began to make his way towards the ship.

* * *

"I wonder where Octavius is it's getting kinda late I'm pretty sure the markets closed by now maybe we should start looking for him." Fay said concerned. Her and Leroy where in the kitchen talking with Dexter

"Octavius is a tuff kid. I'm sure he's just messing around about the town as per usual…" Leroy began

"Hey guys a little help!" Octavius called out.

"You see as if on cue," Leroy said as they made their way to the gangplank. "Do you really need help with the groceries?" Leroy began before he saw him. Octavius was soaked in blood. It was dripping off his clothing. From where the cut was to the bottom of his pants where stained.

"What the fuck" Leroy stated as he rushed over to him, catching him as he fell. Fay gasped in shock.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks it's just been open for some time" Octavius told him before passing out.

"Hurry up get Dexter and Azrael" Leroy told Fay as he brought Octavius on deck and laid him down slowly.

"Oh finally, I've been waiting almost all day for that seasoning" Dexter stated as emerged from the kitchen to find Leroy looking over Octavius

"Ok what the hell happened to him?" Dexter questioned.

"Don't know but we have to close the wound do you know how?" Leroy asked.

"I mean a bit but shouldn't you have the ship's doctor take a look at… Oh my god you guys don't even have a doctor on this ship do you" Dexter started. Leroy shook his head no. "Ok first put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. I'm going to get some alcohol"

"To sterilize the wound," Leroy exclaimed

"Yeah that's why" Dexter said slightly sarcastically "Tell Azrael to bring a sewing kit or something"

Dexter came back with a bottle of alcohol. And Fay brought Azrael with a sewing kit.

"I got the bleeding to stop" Leroy told them.

"Ok it's time to get to work" Dexter said before taking a swig, and grabbing the sewing kit.

* * *

Octavius woke up to sunlight in his face he was in his hammock. He looked down he had bandages wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a short sleeve button up shirt that had been left unbuttoned. His pants had been washed and he was wearing them now. His coat, bow and quiver where hung up. Octavius swung out of the hammock.

He left his room to see two more rooms built, there where five rooms now. Octavius made his way to top deck. They were on the sea, seems like they left Twin Cape when he was unconscious. He saw Fay navigating at the helm and the rest of the guys having a conversation near her. He approached them.

"Oh look who returned from the dead" Dexter stated with a smile "You know you owe me your life right" Azrael punched him in the arm. Dexter pretended to wince in pain.

"Glad to see you're alright Octavius…" Leroy started

"Yeah you really had us worried" Fay told him cutting off Leroy.

"How long was I out for?" Octavius questioned

"About a week" Dexter quickly said

"What!" Octavius exclaimed

"Well it would seem like it was that way, they way this one whined" Dexter said referring to Fay. Fay looked away. Azrael sighed

"What Dexter meant to say was that you where out for about a day and a half" Leroy explained "We decided to keep pushing forward rather than wait for you to wake up since we had everything we need to go"

"Oh ok cool" He said with a sigh of relief "So where are we head to next?" he asked

"Well honestly we have no clue, we're just following the Log Pose. Which is proving mush more difficult than expected the weather has been crazy. It's like the winds can't decide which way they want to blow. It's been a pain in the ass to navigate" Fay complained

"But I'm sure you'll get us there" Leroy said with the utmost confidence. Fay slightly blushed. Dexter pretended to throw up.

"Come on kid let's get you something to eat I'm sure your hungry after a day of not eating and it's important to get your strength back" Dexter said as he put his arm around Octavius leading him to the kitchen.

Azrael looked up at the blue sky very few clouds in the sky. "I can't believe we're already here the Grand Line. I'm can't wait to see what adventures it has in store for us" He said before looking down at Leroy realizing he was shaking

"I wonder if we'll be strong enough, if I'll be strong enough. I mean I'm sure the people who attacked Octavius just got the jump on him, but still we're only human and the Grand Line is the place of Monsters." Leroy said looking at the ground

"I'm sure we'll be fine there's no reason to be nervous" Fay tried to comfort him.

"Nervous huh, no I'm shaking with excitement" Leroy stated as he looked ahead.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM me a character or devil fruit idea._


	20. A Place to Drink

Octavius sat in the crows nest. It had been a couple of days since he had woken up and they still hadn't hit land. It felt like they were sailing for eternity. He looked down at the deck Fay was at the helm as usual. Leroy was with her they seemed to be talking about something. Dexter was probably in his room the only time he came out was when it was time to eat. And Azrael was most likely walking around the ship doing inspections.

Octavius pulled up his shit, there where bandages from where he got stabbed. For the most part it had stopped bleeding it still however when he moved too much. Dexter had done his best to stitch it up but honestly it was still spotty work. Octavius was lost in thought to the point he didn't even see the island until Leroy called up to him.

"Yo Octavius are you asleep up there?" Leroy called out. Octavius snap back to reality.

"There's an island up a head" he called back

"Yeah we noticed," Leroy responded "Get down here we are getting ready to disembark"

By time Octavius made it down everyone was gathered on deck.

"So here the plan that me and Fay came up with" Leroy began "Dexter, Azrael and I are going to scoop out the island hopefully find a doctor that will look at Octavius' wounds, even better if they can join us…"

"Even better if they are female" Dexter muttered

Leroy glared at him "Octavius and Fay are going to stay here and watch the ship. Hopefully the log pose doesn't take too long to lock on to the next island. If everything goes according to plan we'll be back before nightfall. Everyone understand"

"Why am always stuck with her," Octavius joked. Fay punched him in the arm. Leroy smiled.

The ship pulled into the dock no problem it seemed like there where no marines on this island, as most of the ships docked where other Pirate ships with their flags raised high. Azrael, Dexter and Leroy departed.

"I'm going to go get some supplies, you guys can go find a doctor or whatever" Dexter stated before walking off.

Azrael shook his head "Why is he on our crew?" He questioned Leroy

"Because we needed a cook, and he's a pretty good fighter also" Leroy responded

"Yeah, but he's shady are you sure we can trust him"

"It will be fine, if he wanted to leave I'm sure he would have done so by now." Leroy replied "Let's just focus on finding a doctor in on this island"

"Ok you're the boss, so where do we begin our search?" Azrael asked

"I don't know I guess we could hit up a bar or something, try to find some information about this island"

"Sound like a plan, Captain" Azrael joked. The two had walked out of the harbor and the market place and where into town now. The town was bustling with people going about their daily business. Leroy tried to ask people for directions but all the locals seemed to shrug him off.

"Hey kid you said your looking for a bar?" Some guy stated as he approached them. He wore a cowboy hat and a trench coat.

"Yeah you know of one?" Leroy asked suspicious.

"Your not from around here I can tell, most people in this town don't have time for anyone but themselves, there's no point trying to get any info out of locals. But if you're looking for a bar, Go down that alley way and you should see a sign" He said with a smile "Anyway good luck fellas" He said as he walked off

Leroy shrugged, the guy seemed kind of shady but it was the only lead they had so they might as well take it. Leroy lead Azrael down the ally sure enough there was a sign for a bar that was on that street. They followed it and entered the bar.

All heads turned to them as soon as they opened the door. The place looked a bit run down. The tables where all made of wood, the place was all guys except for the woman who was tending the bar. The bar table however very clean wiped down and looked out of place with the rest of the place. The floors creaked as Leroy and Azrael made their way to the bar. All eyes where still on them. One guy stood up and intercepted them right before they arrived at the bar.

The guy was bald; he had a scar across his nose. He wore a tight wife beater exposing his muscles. He had a log pose on his wrist.

"Hey this isn't a place for everybody, let alone kids. Go run along before you get yourselves hurt" The man said as his hand settled on his sheathed sword.

"Yeah who even told you about this place kid. Are you here on a dare?" Some guy at a table spoke up.

"Yeah don't you know this place is only for pirates" Some guy at the same table said. He was immediately hit in the back of his head.

"Brady you drunken idiot, now we proably have to hurt the kids" Another guy stated.

The bald guy sighed, "I tried you know" He said as he began to draw his sword

"Hold it," The bartender said. She tapped the the bounty posters on the wall with the glass she was cleaning "The new bounty posters came in today, don't these kids look familiar. Everyone looked at the wall behind the bar, looked back at Leroy and Azrael, and then began laughing.

The bald guy patted Leroy on the shoulder "Sorry kid just usually don't see any pirates your age now a days." He made his way back to his table.

"Thanks Lady" Azrael stated as he and Leroy sat down at the bar. Leroy looked past her at the bounty posters on the wall. In the center where him and his crew, they weren't the highest on the wall but it was cool to see his bounty had risen.

"Hey Azrael your bounty is second lowest on the crew, your behind Octavius and Dexter. I thought you where suppose to be my first mate man" Leroy teased him

"Shut it" Azrael started

"So what you kids here for?" The lady asked as she leaned over the bar. "Because I don't think you guys want drinks"

"We want some info?" Azrael started "About this island and about where we can find a doctor?"

"Well I can give you the first piece on info for free, but as you should know nothing comes truly free in this world. Anyways as for the island you're on it's called Cathway, it like a pirate rest stop, hence the all pirate bar, and as you probably noticed why most of the civilians here keep to themselves, it's also nice because it's in between the twin capes and… It will be more fun if you guys found out yourselves." She said with a smile "Oh and the log pose won't take more than two days to lock onto the next island.

"Wait so why don't the marine's raid here often?" Leroy asked

"That's another question lad, but if you must know. They could if they wanted to. All they would have to do is make an Eternal Log Pose to this island and raid it every so often. But I doubt the marines care about some two bit pirates that constantly pass through here, plus I'm sure they know if they did that it would ruin this island's economy."

"Hey who you calling two bit honey" Some guy called out from a table close to the bar

"Oh shut it half of you don't even have bounties, and the other half don't have anything over 50,000,000. These kids are more famous than you lot." The bar erupted in laughter

"She's right men, but he isn't more famous than that bat kid. At least we knew about him before he came in here" One guy laughed before hiccupping

"Who is he talking about?" Leroy asked

"Damn you kids sure ask a lot of questions. He came in here looking for info just like you guys tore down his wanted poster before he left but didn't cause too much of a fuss didn't really live up to his reputation." She pointed to tree partial wanted posters on the left side of the wall. The top one just had a bounty of 87,000,000 beli.

"The two below are his subordinates" The posters read Zale Revon 68,750,000 beli and Tanaka Gundam 63,000,000 beli. "I'm sure if you continue on this path you'll be meeting him soon. As for your doctor…"

Azrael placed some beli on the counter "You said no info comes free right…"

"Well thanks for the Beli kid" She stated as she took it up "But honestly I just wanted you kids to sign your poster, I can tell you guys are going somewhere, I can tell by the look in your eyes." She unpinned the posters from the wall and gave them to Leroy and Azrael to sign. "I don't know where you can find the Doctor but you can find her sister in the junk yard on the edge of town.

Leroy gave back the posters "Thanks for the info ma'am" Him and Azrael stood up to head out of the bar. Leroy turned back to see the lady hanging up their posters again

Back on the ship

Octavius sat in the crow's nest looking out onto the sea. He sat up alarmed.

"Um… Fay I think we might want to move the ship" He stated

"Why's that?" Dexter responded he had just gotten back from the market " Did you know that your bounty is higher than mine. Like how did that happen?" Dexter questioned

"Why is everything a contest with you boys?" Fay asked looking at the wanted posters Dexter had brought back "When did they even take this picture of me. I look terrible"

"Now's not the time for that we have trouble I see a marine ship approaching the island" Octavius exclaimed

"Are you sure?" Fay called up to him

"It's the blue seagull thing right" Octavius responded.

"Alright I'm going to move the ship away from the port, Dexter get the gangplank" Fay instructed

"Oh come on, I can take them. Let me show them why my bounty should be higher than Octavius'" Dexter joked. Fay glared at him. "Ok got it boss"

"We'll have to find a way to rondevu with Leroy and Azrael later" Fay sated with worry as she pulled the ship out of the port.

By time the Marine ship pulled into port, the ship was long gone. Some other pirates weren't so lucky some ships where sunk as they tried to make escapes and many quick arrest where made when they landed. A woman walked off the ship calmly.

"Look at all this pirate scum peacefully resting here on this island. Now where is my pray" She stated as she slung her rifle over her back.

"Miss Sabrina are you sure you don't want us to accompany you further on your trip" A marine solider asked as he followed her off the ship.

"No tell your captain that you can return to Everwind, I've gotten my Log Pose and as for transportation I'll just take one of the pirate ships that where seized. Having to deal with the Marines would just slow me down that's why I never joined in the first place. Trust me I'll be back on Everwind with the King Shark Pirates in hand before anyone even knows I'm missing."

* * *

 _So I been gone for a while again. Sorry about that. My first year of college is done and the summer is here so once again I have gotten back into the story._

 _Anyways I wanted to give a shout out to pokemonking0924 for the idea of the bar in this chapter. Also a special thanks to Taser101 for Zale Revon one of the characters hinted to show up later in this story as well as Bearticguy7 for Tanaka Gundam (Switched his name around). And as always_

 _Thanks for reading feel free to leave a review. Also feel free to PM me a character or devil fruit idea or I guess any idea you might want to see in the story._


End file.
